


Is That What I Think It Is?

by AngelWilliams



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Commanderflap - Freeform, Dick Pics, Egobang - Freeform, Facials, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Humor, Insomnia, M/M, Oral Sex, Probably ooc, Smut, THE MAJORITY OF THEM ARE GAY WHOOPS, Texting, rubberdoop, the rating went up, this is silly, welp it happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWilliams/pseuds/AngelWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is going to die.</p><p>No, really, he is. He's going to die, and it's his own damn fault.</p><p>Well, his <em>and</em> Brian's, because when it comes down to it, Brian is the one who accidentally talked Dan into taking pictures of his junk in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Dan Sends Arin a Dick Pic

**Author's Note:**

> The original title for this was "Welp, That's Definitely a Penis".
> 
> I think I got this idea from a prompt I saw like...years ago, and now I'm finally using it. Yay.

Dan stares up into the darkness of his dorm, yawning. He's so tired, unbelievably so, and he should be sleeping, he has to be up early tomorrow for class, but of course that wasn't stopping his insomnia, not even slightly. It was getting harder to fall asleep more and more lately, getting to a point where it would be a damn miracle if Dan could snatch an hour or two of solid sleep in a single night. Then, the rest of his day was a blur of coffee, Skittles, and anything else that could even kind of keep him awake for the next few hours.

He turns onto his side, huffing irritatedly as he closes his eyes, trying for the millionth time to just fall asleep. He shifts again, sitting up to turn his pillow over so it's nice and cool before falling back down onto his side with a plushy  _thump_. His dark locks bounce around at the motion, partially obstructing his face and making his skin itch, and Dan wishes he would've thought to tie the scruffy, unkempt mess he called hair up before throwing himself into bed. There's some more awkward squirming, thin, lanky limbs bending and unbending to find some semblance of comfort, and like clockwork, he's on his back staring at the ceiling again, just waiting for the toxic cycle of tired shuffling to repeat itself. It's extremely annoying. It's not like Dan is staying up all night worrying about grades or classes or relationships or anything like that; he's pretty comfortable with the way most of those things in his life were going. He just can't sleep. It's as simple as that. 

Of course, his phone decides to go off, right when the exhaustion in his mind and body starts taking over, and his eyes shoot open with a grimace. He sluggishly reaches over and unplugs his phone, blearily looking at the screen to see who'd texted.

 

**Arin** : Yo, Dan, are you awake?

**Arin:**  You shouldn't be, but I can't sleep, and I could use your dick right about now

 

His grimace almost instantly melts away when he sees it's Arin. A grin spreads across his face as he unlocks his phone, the light of the screen illuminating his face in the otherwise dark room as his fingers tap away at the on-screen keyboard.

Hey, if his body's going to force him to stay awake, he might as well have fun doing it.

 

**Dan** : First you leave me voicemails about needing me inside your asshole, now this?

**Dan** : How badly do you need to get laid, Big Cat?

**Arin** : Oh, so badly dude, you have no idea

**Dan** : Thanks for the heads up. The sex life of my best friend is definitely important information.

**Arin** : No prob, I'm always up for giving you all the hot deets of my non-existent sex life

**Arin** : Anyway, why the hell are you up? It's like three in the morning. And I'm pretty sure you have class in the morning

**Dan** : I could say the same to you, dude. Why aren't you taking the train to sleepytime junction right about now?

**Arin** : That's adorable but I don't know I just can't sleep I guess?

**Arin** : And I'm bored, and since you're not asleep for whatever reason, let's talk for a while

**Dan** : Sounds great

**Dan** : Oh, dude there's this fucking funny picture I found earlier that made me think of you

**Dan** : I wanted to show you after class but you went back to your dorm before I could

**Arin** : Lay that shit on me ;)

 

Dan giggles quietly at the face, pressing the little camera button and choosing the first picture there, sending it off without paying much attention. Dan knows the picture he's looking for is going to be the first one there, he's pretty certain he hasn't taken any pictures today. He's the kind of person who takes about a million pictures in short bursts, but between those bursts you'd be surprised to find even one decent selfie buried in the dumb photos he saves for comedic purposes. Arin and Dan have had full conversations of just pictures being sent back and forth. Some of their best conversations, if Dan said so himself.

There's a sudden lull in the conversation, and Dan wonders if Arin fell asleep and if he should just try to go to bed as well. Unintentionally, Dan actually starts drifting off to sleep, heavy eyelids drooping, before his phone goes off again. And again. Dan counts five dings before he forces his eyes open, blinking a few times as his gaze flickers to the screen.

 

**Arin** : Uh what

**Arin** : Dan? Is that a dick?

**Arin** : WAIT A SEC IS THAT *YOUR* DICK? :O

**Arin** : DANNY

**Arin** : I KNOW I AAID I COULD USE YOUR DICK BUT JEEZ

 

Dan's eyebrows furrow in confusion, and alarm bells are going off in his head. One, because Arin just called him Danny, and Arin _never_ fucking does that unless he's super stressed or annoyed, and two, _what was that about his dick?_

The second his eyes land on the text conversation after unlocking his phone again, his heart drops, blood running cold.

Oh, no.

_OH NO._

A hand comes up to cover Dan's face, he doesn't want to look at his phone or anything else ever again, but at the same time he's way too curious to just close his eyes completely. A hot and unbearable wave of embarrassment passes over his entire body, and damn does he not want to exist right now. His eyes are wide in horror as he peeks at his phone's screen through his fingers. He's frozen in place, just watching in silence as his phone buzzes in his hand.

 

**Arin** : LEIGH DANIEL AVIDAN DONT YOU LEAVE ME BANGING WITH A PHOTO OF YOUR COCK

**Arin** : ****HANGING, I MEANT HANGING FUCK

 

He'd probably legitimately scream if Barry wasn't sleeping in the same room. The last thing Dan wants to do is to drag his roommate into this mess he just caused with one press of his finger. Part of him seriously wants to just disappear, wants the floor to just open up and swallow him whole, taking all the shame and humiliation he was feeling with it like some kind of merciful vacuum cleaner.

He forgot. He completely forgot about... _those_. Earlier that day, Brian was talking about his girlfriend, and how he'd recently had to take dick pics because she asked him to. Which led to Dan bringing up the fact that he actually never took pictures of his dick to send to a girl, and Brian's laughter and jeering comments ended with Dan taking a couple shots of his dick the second he got to his and Barry's dorm. He wasn't sure why he did it, he felt as if he had something to prove all of a sudden. Dan wasn't one to let himself be one-upped over anything, even stupid things. 

This was definitely one of the more stupid things he got defensive over. Hell, what was he even going to do with those? It's not like he had a girlfriend or anyone he really had romantic feelings towards to send pictures of his schlong to, so the whole situation was pretty pointless in general. The pictures would serve absolutely no purpose to Dan besides clogging up space on his phone.

That, and utterly embarrassing him in front of his friend.

_Right_ , Arin. Dan sighs, looking wearily at his phone. Arin hasn't sent any more messages, he's probably waiting on Dan to finally respond. 

Well, Dan doesn't want to respond.

He _really_ doesn't want to respond, but he _has_ to, he's going to have to face Arin the very next day in class and if he doesn't give Arin an explanation, it's going to be awkward. Dan doesn't like it when things get awkward between him and _anyone_.

 

**Dan** : OH SHJT

**Dan** : SHIT FUCK UH WHOOPS THAT WAS NOT ON PURPOSE ARIN I PROMISE

**Arin** : Why do you have dick pics who the fuck are these for

**Arin** : TELL ME DANNY I NEED TO KNOW

**Dan** : WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME DANNY

**Dan** : YOU NEVER FUCKIGN DO THAT AND IM ALREADY FREAKING OUT

**Arin** : I'm sorry, IM freaking YOU out?

**Arin** : YOU JUST SENT ME A PICTURE OF YOUR JUNK DAN I SHOULD BE THE ONE SAYING THAT

**Arin** : I MEAN TBH ITS NOT LIKE I REALLY MIND LOOKING AT IT BUT ITS A BIT OF A SURPRISE YOU KNOW

**Arin** : Wasn't really expecting a face full of dick tonight...

**Dan** : Wait no, back up, my junk freaks you out? Is my cock like fucked up or something??

**Arin** : What

**Dan** : No NO I'm serious now is there something wrong with my dick? Tell me right now dude

**Arin** : DAN WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THATS NOT EVEN RELEVANT

**Dan** : WELL IT IS NOW HOT SHOT TELL ME IF THERES SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY DICK

**Dan** : YOURE MAKING ME NERVOUS

**Arin** : ...You actually want me to look at it again?

**Dan** : Did you delete it yet?

**Arin** : Was I supposed to

**Dan** : YES

**Dan** : THAT'S COMMON ACCIDENTAL DICK PIC ETIQUETTE ARIN

**Arin** : 90% sure you JUST made that up but how would I know I've never done this shit

**Arin** : Teach me how to sext Sexbang

**Arin** : Also I'm sorta impressed that you can actually spell etiquette right now like damn

**Dan** : Thank you I'm the best at spelling

**Dan** : Except I can't spell nomenclature for my damn life

**Arin** : You just did?

**Dan** : Oh, shit, you're right, I was certain that was wrong but I guess not?

**Dan** : Auto correct probably helped me out but ANYWAY BACK TO THE PICTURE WHY DID YOU NOT DELETE MY DICK

**Arin** : Because you didn't say I had to???

**Arin** : Alright it's gone happy now

**Dan** : FUCK, NO! ARIN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AT IT AND TELL ME IF MY DICK IS WEIRD!

**Arin** : I'm getting some mixed messages here Dan do you want me to have your dick on my phone or not

**Dan** : gdi

**Dan** : I'm sending it again hold the fuck on

**Arin** : Wait you don't have to I'm looking at it right now

**Dan** : WTF YOU DIDNT DELETE IT????

**Arin** : Pfft, of course not like I would ever let go of this baby

**Dan** : Oh my god, shut up.

**Dan** : So?

**Arin** : So what

**Dan** : How's my dick look

**Arin** : Never thought I'd hear those words from you Dan

**Arin** : Or read them I guess?

**Dan** : Focus Arin this is important!

**Arin** : It's not tho it's just your dick, I have one too remember

**Arin** : Plus it looks fine to me

**Dan** : Just fine?

**Arin** : Dan what the fuck do you want me to say

**Dan** : Be honest I guess idk

**Arin** : It's not small

**Dan** : Okay...

**Arin** : It's a damn beautiful specimen that I would love to suck and choke on until there's hot, salty jizz pouring down my throat

**Dan** : Wait what

**Dan** : Seriously all jokes aside how serious are you being right now like scale of 1 to 10

**Arin** : Yes

**Dan** : Arin ffs yes isn't between 1 and 10.

**Arin** : I'd totally suck your dick

**Arin** : Like, I'm not even joking I didn't even have to see a pic to know that I would

**Dan** : Huh?

**Arin** : Well I mean

 

There's yet another pause. Dan watches as the ellipses bubble pops up to show Arin's typing, disappearing and reappearing multiple times. He raises an eyebrow. Whatever Arin's trying to say, it's clearly taking a few tries to actually get out.

 

**Arin** : *yawn* you know what it's WAY past my bedtime and I'm feeling tired after all I'm gonna go to bed k bye Dan I like your dick

**Dan** : ARIN 

**Dan** : Get your ass back here Hanson!

**Dan** : Don't you yawn at me through text!!

**Dan** : Fuck

**Dan** : ...Do you actually like it, though?

 

Dan stares at his phone after sending the last message, impatiently waiting for Arin to respond, and when he doesn't, Dan flops face down onto his pillow with a groan.

What just happened? Did his best friend just admit he wanted to actually blow him?

...Well, Arin did often say lots of gay things like that in casual conversation, so it's not the weirdest thing that could've happened. The part that Dan finds odd is Arin's reaction to his own words. Usually Arin will keep going with whatever ridiculous thing he says, escalating it until it's absolutely insane and Dan is almost crying with laughter. Though, this time, there was a genuine response, a panicky  _oh shit_ moment that Dan isn't sure he's ever witnessed Arin have. It was as if he immediately regretted what he had sent, and the resulting regret made him leave the conversation as fast as fucking possible.

Dan starts drifting off for real this time, still face down on his bed, and Arin's words are the one of the last coherent things on his mind as he falls into a restless slumber. However, the last, _last_ thing he thinks about is how he's going to yell at Brian for starting this trainwreck. Or at least tell him what happened, because technically it was more Dan's fault than anyone else's.

Meh, it was a good sixty-forty split of fault. Dan being the larger one, of course. Maybe seventy-thirty, if he was feeling generous. But all that, sadly, would have to wait until tomorrow. The next day definitely isn't going to be fun, Dan knows that much.


	2. In Which Brian and Suzy Are Notified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian refuses to take responsibility for his actions, and Suzy totally wants Arin and Dan to get together already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> News Flash: Everyone is kinda gay in this. Whoops.

The next morning, when Dan wakes up to his alarm, he's so _very_ exhausted. Part of him wonders if he would've been better off not sleeping at all, because the couple of hours he did manage to get just served to make him feel even worse. His eyes are burning, his head is pounding, his mouth is unbearably dry, and if that alarm didn't shut the hell up he was going to punch a damn hole in the wall.

He feels gross. Gross, groggy, and irritated. But hey, that's what you get when you don't get enough sleep. At least, that's what Dan got. Dan hates mornings.

His arm slips out from under his covers, reaching over to the digital clock sitting on his nightstand to turn the insistent hell noises off, and once the room is quiet his unfocused gaze darts around the room, noticing that he's alone. Barry's bed is empty and made, he must've gone out to get breakfast before class like he usually does. Dan's not even upset Barry didn't try to wake him up and invite him along, Dan definitely wasn't a happy camper when first waking up, and Barry knew that well. Just letting the man sleep was the best possible choice here.

His bleary gaze lands on the time. He's got maybe an hour before his class actually starts. Dan doesn't move to get out of bed, biting his lip and fumbling with the covers as he weighs his options. He wants more sleep. So much more. But he had to get up and get ready. Why was it that Dan felt like he could sleep only when he didn't have enough time to actually fucking do it?

...Well, a few more minutes couldn't hurt, right?

After barely a few more seconds of internal debate, he lays back down and turns over in bed, deciding that fuck it, he could sleep for a little while longer. He's consulting the always useful "Fuck-It Adjustment" he's so fond of, and as far as he can tell it hasn't failed him yet. It's not like he needed that much time to get ready anyway, and he could get something to eat on the way or after class. He'd live.

His eyes slide shut and he knocks out almost instantaneously, and _boy_  does it feel nice.

 

\--

 

When Dan finally wakes up, there's sunlight shining way too brightly into the room. He grimaces, squinting as he lifts a hand to block the searing sliver of light that seems to be directly aimed at his face. What the fuck, why was it so bright all of a sudden? There definitely wasn't that much light when he first woke up a few minutes ago. Did it really get that sunny so quickly?

... _SHIT_.

He kicks the sheets off of himself, standing up so fast that he stumbles, head spinning. How long was he sleeping? He frantically checks the time, and groans. Yep. His first class was more than halfway done, and he was still in his boxers. He plops back into the bed with a loud groan. After once again thinking it over, he decides fuck it, he can get ready and just wait for his next class. He's pretty certain Barry wouldn't mind lending him his notes if he's missing anything seriously important. But seriously, why did the world hate him? He had the worst luck all of a sudden. He woke up late this morning, and the night before he sent his best friend a picture of his dick—

Wait.

That happened, didn't it? He thinks it did, at least. That wasn't some weird dream or sleep-deprived hallucination, right? He actually did send Arin that, _right_? Dan's face flushes as the memory resurfaces. Just to be completely sure, he picks up his phone and quickly types in his password, fingers flying across the screen, and the first thing that pops up once his lock screen fades away is the very same text conversation he was wondering about. Great. It did actually happen. Dan would've been a lot more relieved if it actually didn't happen, and it really was just in his head. But of course it wasn't. Dan clearly wasn't lucky enough for that to be the case.

Now that he's looking at the conversation again, what was with that last thing Arin said? Why'd he leave so suddenly? Dan's mind is suddenly plagued with question after question, and unfortunately he doesn't know the answer to any of them. Though, as he continues to think about the night before, he suddenly remembers what he was going to do today when he did get up. Before Dan's mind can continue racing, his contact page is open, and he's scrolling down and picking Brian out of the list. If he wasn't going to class, then he was going to do something extremely useful with his time.

 

 **Dan** : >:(

 

Part of him doesn't expect Brian to reply, he's probably busy and an emote probably isn't the most important thing to respond to. Though, Dan doesn't really care if it looks important or not. The face expresses his current feelings towards this whole situation and Brian better than any words can, so Brian can just go suck it. It's childish, and petty, and he knows it is. But hey, Dan was never the most mature out of the bunch, that was for sure. Neither was Brian for that matter, despite being the oldest in their group of friends. To be completely honest, Dan couldn't pinpoint one friend who actually did act mature on a regular basis.

His phone goes off in his hand almost immediately, and Dan's eyebrows raise. Well, okay then.

 

 **Brian:** Hi to you too, Dan.

 **Dan:** You suck  >:(

 **Dan:** Can't you see my face?

 **Dan:** I'm crazy not in the mood right now

 **Brian:** Danny, you're aware of the fact that you started this conversation, right? Meaning YOU wanted to talk to ME?

 **Brian:** You clearly are in the mood and want me to talk to you.

 **Brian:** Also that's not your face that's an emoticon.

 **Dan:** Well YOUR face is dumb

 **Brian:** Dude, you sound like a five year old throwing a tantrum.

 **Brian:** What's up your ass today?

 **Dan:** You

 **Brian:** I'm up your ass? Fucking finally.

 **Dan:** THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT

 **Brian:** Okay in all seriousness why are you upset?

 **Dan:** This is all your fault

 **Brian:** What?

 **Dan:** OKAY maybe not all

 **Dan:**  Like 60/40

 **Dan:** 60/40!!!!

 **Dan:**  Or 70/30 actually I can't remember which one I decided on last night

 **Brian:** I'm a little concerned Danny are you okay

 **Brian:** Are you high

 **Brian:** I mean I know that's a thing you do sometimes and I'm cool with it but isn't it a little early to be stoned?

 **Dan:** No but you suck dick

 **Dan:** No as in I'm not high

 **Dan:** I am completely sober right now thanks for asking

 **Brian:** Oh

 **Brian:** But what the hell did I do I'm still not following

 **Brian:** And wtf does 60/40 or 70/30 mean why are you screaming numbers

 **Dan:** You kept fucking bragging about you and your stupid dick pics and now Arin has a picture of my dick on his phone

 **Dan:** >>:(

 **Brian:** Sorry to interrupt and also burst your bubble but adding more eyebrows doesn't make the face any angrier.

 **Brian:** It just looks really stupid.

 **Dan:** You're stupid!

 **Brian:** Daniel please stop acting like a child for two seconds and tell me more about what you just said.

 **Brian:** Why and how does Arin have a picture of your dick?

 **Dan:** BECAUSE I SENT IT TO HIM HOW THE FUCK ELSE WOULD HE HAVE IT

 **Brian:** Okay then what's the issue here?

 **Brian:** You two are destined to smash so he was going to see your magnificent rod eventually

 **Brian:** Better sooner than later am I right?

 **Dan:** Ok first off stfu

 **Dan:** Secondly that is the issue Bri

 **Dan:** Arin should NOT have a picture of my dick

 **Brian:** Then why'd you send it to him?

 **Dan:** I didn't mean to do it

 **Dan:** I forgot that I took it and I was going to send him another picture but I sent that one instead

 **Brian:** Are you serious?

 **Brian:** How did you even manage that? It's a picture of a dick dude, YOUR dick, kind of hard to miss.

 **Dan:** Did I mention I was half asleep??

 **Brian:** No but I don't think that helps your argument as much as you think it does

 **Brian:** You've been tired a lot lately

 **Brian:** Which is mildly concerning? Maybe we should talk about that instead of your dick problems.

 **Dan:** Not much to talk about I have trouble sleeping sometimes that's basically it

 **Dan:** Now we're staying on track here this is still your fault and I'm still not happy

 **Brian:** Dan this is anything but my fault

 **Brian:** Take responsibility for your actions and just admit you wanted Arin to see your cock.

 **Dan:** What

 **Brian:** You heard me.

 **Dan:** It really was an accident!

 **Brian:** Sure, Dan. Totally believing you right now. Like, so hard.

 **Dan:** >>>:(

 **Brian** : Alright now you're just being ridiculous with that stop

 **Brian:** What did he even say?

 **Dan:** Well we talked about it and I asked him to actually take a look at my dick and tell me what he thought 

 **Dan:** Cause idk what if Arin thought my dick was gross?

 **Dan:** I don't want him to think my dick is gross, Brian.

 **Dan:**  And if he does for some reason I at least want to know why

 **Brian:**  Danny, wait.

 **Brian:** What happened to not wanting him to see it at all?

 **Brian:** That took less than a minute to go out the window. I'm kind of impressed

 **Brian:** And don't add any more eyebrows to that face I don't think it can handle much more

 **Dan:** Fine then shut up 

 **Dan:** Anyway so he basically admitted he wants to actually blow me? Like, really badly, all jokes aside?

 **Brian:** And?

 **Dan:** What do you mean and???

 **Brian:** I say I want to blow you like all the time? It's practically my mission statement at this point.

 **Brian:** Beej Dan Avidan 2016

 **Dan:** Beej isn't a verb you GIVE beejs Brian

 **Dan:** I am so disappointed in you how could you not know the difference

 **Brian:** Fine then Give Dan A Beej 2016

 **Brian:** Nah doesn't sound as cool.

 **Dan:** Anyway yeah I know but that's YOU

 **Brian:** On top of that, I'm pretty certain Arin himself has said he wants to blow you too?

 **Dan:** Not as much as you!

 **Dan:** Plus those are jokes!!!

 **Brian:** Are they really though?

 

Dan hesitates, gaze flickering away from the screen to land on the wall, staring as he thinks Brian's words over in his head. Hell, they were talking about sucking dicks. This probably wasn't something to sit and contemplate, but at this point it doesn't even matter. Arin's seen his dick, his life is already in shambles.

...Okay, maybe he's overreacting a little with that last thought. He might be confused, but he's pretty sure his life isn't in shambles. Yet. And especially not over male genitalia.

Anyway. What if Brian actually had a point? Maybe all those totally gay jokes weren't completely jokes?

Dan sighs exasperatedly, running a hand through his already frazzled hair. He wasn't planning on re-evaluating his life and his relationship with one of his best friends over a stupid dick pic.

 

 **Dan:** You know what fuck this I'm going back to bed.

 **Brian:** You aren't in class what where are you?

 **Dan:** My room, where else would I be?

 **Brian:** Why aren't you in class

 **Dan:** When my alarm went off I turned it off without snoozing it and I didn't wake up until a little while ago

 **Dan:** Oops?

 **Brian:** Oh.

 **Dan:** Yeah I know it sucks but I can just get the notes from Barry if anything

 **Dan:** Does that mean you're learning right now?

 **Brian:** Of course I am

 **Dan:** Okay so why are you texting me do your shit

 **Brian:** Once again, you started this conversation.

 **Dan:** Then I'm ending it later

 **Brian:** Alright, bye.

 **Brian:** Good luck with your totally gay feelings for Arin, I'm rooting for you guys.

 **Brian:** Go have the filthiest buttsex known to man.

 **Brian:** Wreck him.

 **Brian:** Or get wrecked?

 **Brian:** I want to say you'd top because it's Arin and we all know Arin is 100% up for getting his ass pounded but maybe you want a dick in your ass instead?

 **Brian:** A dick is going inside AN asshole let's leave it at that

 **Dan:** I hate you sometimes.

 **Brian:** Love you too Dan  <3

 

\--

 

Arin's pen taps melodically against the hard plastic of his binder, bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he tries in vain to pay full attention to the lecture he's in. He really should be, he's doing bad enough in this class as it is, but you really can't blame him for having his mind elsewhere.

His mind is still on his best friend's dick, surprise surprise. He wasn't bothered by the whole thing, that was the last thing he was. A better way to explain it would be to say he's absolutely intrigued. Curious. Curious mostly because why does Dan have dick pics on his phone? Sure, it was no shocker that Dan did attract a lot of female attention, I mean just look at the guy, he's gorgeous, but as far as Arin knew he was single and wasn't going for anyone right now. If he was, then why didn't he tell Arin? Arin wonders if he's being left out of some loop here, and that only annoys him further, makes him more hungry for whatever knowledge he obviously doesn't have at the moment. He can feel a twinge of jealousy spark in his chest, small and nagging, and he absolutely hates it.

If he had to be honest, he thought Dan had a pretty nice-looking dick, if that makes any sense. Even he's not sure if it does, but he is sure that he likes what he sees. When it came to Dan, almost everything was something Arin liked to see. He might have the slightest of crushes on the guy, but that's no secret to anyone, except for Dan himself, of course. And it's not even like Arin really tries to hide it. He pretty much does the opposite, Dan is apparently just very oblivious when it came to this sort of thing.

But, feelings aside, if Dan was trying to get a girl, Arin would be happy for him. It always puzzled him how Dan could even be single in the first place, but he never really pushed it. He usually just let Dan be Dan. If Dan wanted to be single all the time, then so be it.

Arin sighs, coming back to reality to notice that nothing had changed, his professor is still droning on about a topic he couldn't care less about, and his mind is still shuffling through ideas of who Dan sent pictures of his dick to. It's driving him crazy. Was it one of his friends? Someone he knew? His eyes look around the room aimlessly before he picks up his phone, looking through the list of people he'd texted recently. Maybe talking to someone about this would help? He had no clue, but it couldn't hurt, could it?

A specific name catches his eye, and he shoots them a text before he can change his mind.

 

 **Arin:** Suze, what do you do if someone you know with sends you a picture of their penis

 **Suzy:** OH MY GOD YOUVE SEEN DANNY NAKED

 **Suzy:** Also shouldn't you be in class right now? o.o

 **Arin:** I AM.

 **Arin:** Also dick pic not nudes there's a difference

 **Arin:** Also also, does it automatically have to be Dan?

 **Suzy:** Arin, we have known each other for probably 90% of our lives.

 **Suzy:** I know about almost every stupid thing you've done, I've done your makeup for you more than once, and I've even taken pictures of you in dresses!

 **Arin:** Your point

 **Suzy:** My point is I know you very well and of course it's Dan! Who else is it gonna be?

 **Arin:** How about any other people that carry the proper equipment

 **Arin:** Ross, Barry, Brian, Vernon, Kevin or Jack for example

 **Arin:** They all have dicks, Suzy.

 **Arin:** They all have dicks.

 **Suzy:** We both know Ross and Barry are too busy sending EACH OTHER dick pics to send you one, and everyone else on the list is either taken or not Dan! ^ω^

 **Arin:** Taken or not Dan wow what a stellar group of categories you've got going on there

 **Arin:** Everyone falls into the second one and some fall into both

 **Suzy:** Exactly! :D

 **Arin:** You're so not helping.

 **Suzy:** Well since you've seen it what does his stuff look like?

 **Arin:** Suzy you're missing the point here

 **Suzy:** Dan's point? Of course I'm missing it, it's for u, after all :3

 **Arin:** SUZY

 **Suzy:** >;3

 **Arin:** :/

 **Suzy:** Alright, alright, I'll stop.

 **Arin:** Thank you 

 **Suzy:** But seriously details I want them and I want them now

 **Suzy:** Don't keep me out of the gay loop

 **Suzy:** I belong there just as much as u do so dont hold back

 **Arin:** Ugh

 **Arin:** Why am I doing this

 **Suzy:** Because you usually come to me when you can't talk to Dan about something

 **Suzy:** Like how seriously gay you are for him for example

 **Arin:** Well I mean that's debatable 

 **Suzy:** Arin what are you kidding me

 **Suzy:** YOUVE ACTUALLY SAID YOU WANT HIM IN YOU ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS!

 **Arin:** Yeah but that's just us being bros

 **Suzy:** ...

 **Suzy:** Bros do NOT talk about banging each other

 **Arin:** Well how would YOU know you're not a bro

 **Suzy:** Arin seriously

 **Arin:** Dan's never sent you a nude has he

 **Suzy:** Excuse me?

 **Suzy:** Of course not! If he did, you'd be the first to know!

 **Suzy:** But why do you ask do you think I'm after him or something because I'm not

 **Suzy:** Dan is yours you called dibs like ages ago and I'm way too busy not dating Holly to worry about him ;-;

 **Arin:** No it's not that I'm just trying to figure out why he had those pics in the first place

 **Arin:** Like, he HAD to have sent them or been planning to send them to someone, right???

 **Arin:** Ask Hol for me would you pls

 **Suzy:** No I will not ask Holly if she's seen Danny's junk she's too busy being a good noodle

 **Suzy:** Like I SHOULD be doing

 **Suzy:** Arin can I ask you something?

 **Arin:** Shoot

 **Suzy:** Are u perhaps jealous over what Dan's doing with his body on his free time?

 **Arin:** What psssh no

 **Arin:** He can do whatever he wants with his amazing dick, I don't care.

 **Suzy:** Like ur butt

 **Arin:** You know what I'm just gonna stop texting and start classing

 **Suzy:** That doesn't make sense

 **Arin:** Well too bad it does now I'm classing to the max right now whoop

 **Suzy:** Oh, before you go

 **Suzy:** Did u notice that u called Dan's dick amazing a minute ago? ouo

 **Arin:** Uh

 **Arin:** Well, shit.

 

Arin grumbles as he puts his phone down, finally looking up from the screen, and he notices all of the students in the room are leaving, a few of them straying behind to talk to the professor or pack up all of their supplies. The class must have ended while he was distracted. Arin sighs in relief, gathering his things and quickly shuffling out of the room. He's still annoyed at how annoyed he is over this whole dick situation.

Okay, so he'd seen Danny's dick. His junk was now forever burned into Arin's brain, end of story. But, it's not that big of a deal, right? This kind of shit totally happens all the time. 

He's overreacting. He has to be. Arin doubts Dan is still thinking about this. He'd talk to Dan when he saw him later on in the day, they'd laugh over how stupid Dan is for managing to fuck up so badly, and that would be the end of it.

...Right?


	3. In Which Arin Offers Dan a Dick Pic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin's totally up for sending Dan a picture of his junk to alleviate the awkwardness between them, and Dan is reluctant about the idea. Also, Ross. And a little Barry. But mostly Ross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like 90% texts and I am not sorry.

**Arin:** Alright we need to talk

 **Arin:** This is getting ridiculous.

 **Dan:** Oh hey Arin, what is?

 **Arin:** Don't you give me that shit you know exactly what I'm talking about

 **Dan:** I don't

 **Arin:** DAN

 **Dan:** What?

 **Arin:** We haven't spoken in days!

 **Dan:** Ar what we talk to each other in class every day

 **Dan:** I literally saw you hours ago what are you talking about

 **Arin:** We haven't had a FULL conversation in days Daniel

 **Arin:** Hi and hello don't cut it and you know it

 **Dan:** Oh well I'm really sorry I've been busy as fuck 

 **Dan:**  Class shit

 **Arin:** That is such bullshit Barry told me that you've been holed up in your dorm this whole week even when you weren't doing work

 **Arin:**  I know he even made you soup at one point because he was worried you hadn't eaten in a while don't you lie to me

 **Arin:** Alsoyou are so lucky to have Barry as your roomie

 **Arin:** All I have is fuckin Ross he likes to fuck with me and pull pranks 24/7

 **Arin:**  He totally tried the hand in warm water thing on me last weekend did I tell you about that

 **Dan:**  NO does it actually work???

 **Arin:** Ask my stained underwear and sheets

 **Dan:** Oh my god

 **Arin:** Anyway...

 **Dan:** I've been tired I don't know?

 **Arin:** Is this about the dick pics

 **Dan:** Uh no

 **Arin:** It is, isn't it??

 **Dan:** I said no?

 **Arin:** Dan tell me the truth are you being weird around me because I've seen a picture of your dick

 **Arin:** y/n

 **Dan:** Can we not talk about this right now

 **Dan:** I'd rather talk more about you pissing the bed

 **Arin:** Y/N THE TIMER IS RUNNING OUT

 **Arin:** TICK TOCK IF YOU DONT ANSWER IM GOING TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT THE FUCK NOW AND WERE TALKING DICKS

 **Dan:** Arin no

 **Arin:** I KNOW FOR A FACT YOURE ALONE IN THERE BARRY IS HERE WITH ROSS THEYRE CUDDLING AND PLAYING SOME POKEMON ART GAME ON HIS 3DS WHILE GIGGLING

 **Arin:** It's actually kind of adorable

 **Arin:** BUT BACK TO THE POINT

 **Dan:** Okay yes maybe idk?

 **Dan:** I just feel embarrassed

 **Dan:** Your gay d club claim about looking at someone's dick to feel more comfortable around them is SUCH bullshit just like I said

 **Dan:** Just wanted you to know that

 **Arin:** Theoretically it's me who's supposed to be more comfortable, not you because I'm the one who saw your dick

 **Arin:** Not the other way around

 **Arin:** And fuck off it isn't gay

 **Dan:** It so is and you know it

 **Arin:** It's not

 **Dan:** It's gay admit it

 **Arin:** Dan if I send you a picture of my dick in return will you stop being weird

 **Dan:** What

 **Arin:** I'm being serious here Dan the offer is on the table

 **Arin:** I will go and take a photo of my floppy dick right now to send to you and only you

 **Dan:** Can I say no is that an option

 **Arin:** Dan don't be a pussy just look at my dick

 **Dan:** You know I never thought I'd be so NOT into a sentence that has both dick and pussy in it

 **Arin:** Bro it'll help I promise

 **Dan:** No it won't! Then I'll just be thinking about your dick forever

 **Arin:** Is that a bad thing

 **Dan:** DUDE

 **Arin:** What I'm serious

 **Arin:** I'm gonna take one now hold on

 **Dan:** NO!

 **Dan:** Arin I'm serious don't

 **Dan:**  Don't actually do it omg

 

When he doesn't get a response, Dan immediately opens his recent messages, scrolling to find either Ross or Barry's name. Maybe they could help somehow? If he's going to see Arin's dick, he definitely doesn't want it to be now, for this stupid as fuck reason.

...Wait, what? Since when did he want to see Arin's dick at all? Dan's mind suddenly drifts to the conversation he had with Brian the day after he had sent the pictures, and he scowls. Whatever. Now's not the time to think about that. Focus, Avidan.

The last person he texted was Barry, so he's quick to shoot a message in his direction.

 

 **Dan:**  BARRY HELP

 **Barry:** This is Ross how can I help you

 **Barry:** Also I hope you aren't trying to get him to rid of a bug like you did that one time

 **Barry:** Do it yourself you wuss

 **Dan:** Okay first of all fuck you that was a black widow

 **Dan:**  And it's not like he DID ANYTHING we cowered in the corner together

 **Dan:**  I can deal with bugs tyvm and secondly where's Barry

 **Barry:** B is trying to draw ditto since he likes it so much

 **Barry:**  He looks so happy doing it too I really have to find more ditto stuff for him

 **Dan:**  OKAY COOL LISTEN CAN ONE OF YOU CONVINCE ARIN TO NOT LEAVE AND TAKE A PICTURE OF HIS DICK TO SEND TO ME PLS

 **Barry:** Dick pics? Really?

 **Barry:** That's a thing you guys are doing now?

 **Dan:** No

 **Dan:** Well, I guess it sort of is...?

 **Dan:** Long story short I accidentally sent him a dick pic on Sunday and we've been kind of awkward ever since and he thinks sending me one will make it better but it won't

 **Barry:** Wtf dude it’s Friday, you guys have been awkward for like a whole week???

 **Dan:** I'm not proud of it

 **Barry:** Also why wouldn't it help?

 **Barry:** If anything that might be the only way to fix this

 **Barry:** An eye for an eye

 **Dan:** AN EYE FOR AN EYE

 **Dan:** AM I READING THIS RIGHT?

 **Dan:** BITCH THIS ISNT SOME PRINCIPLE REVENGE BULLSHIT ITS DICKS

 **Barry:** Ok then a dick for a dick see makes perfect sense

**Dan:**

**Barry:** Uh Danny did you fuck up and send an empty text?

 **Dan:** THAT WAS ON PURPOSE

 **Dan:** I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU RIGHT NOW

 **Barry:** Oh pfft ok

 **Barry:** Okay sorry Barry here I finished my ditto and I'm sorry but I'm reading these texts over and I'm laughing so hard

 **Barry:** Ross is funny

 **Dan:** DID YOU GUYS AT LEAST GET HIM TO NOT DO IT

 **Barry:** Ross is talking to him now so I guess

 **Barry:** Idk man

 

Dan's fingers are a few seconds from typing out a response when he gets a text from someone else. Arin. Oh boy. He better not have taken the picture. If Dan is face to face with that man's cock he is _not_ going to be happy. Dan lets out a small sigh of relief when he sees that it's a normal text and not a picture.

 

 **Arin:** Alright fine I won't send it if it's that much of a big deal

 **Arin:** I'm telling you though seeing my dick would solve all of this

 **Dan:** YOURE TELLING ME YOU TOOK IT

 **Dan:** YOU ACTUALLY TOOK A PICTURE OF YOUR COCK TO SEND TO ME

 **Arin:** Yeah

 **Dan:** How did you do it did Ross not stop you from going like I asked

 **Arin:** I didn't go anywhere?

 **Dan:** So you actually whipped out your dick and took a picture WITH TWO PEOPLE IN THE SAME ROOM

 **Arin:** They were too busy playing to notice

 **Arin:** Plus they've both seen my junk before

 **Arin:** Pretty much all of our closest friends have seen it except for you, Brian, Holly and Kevin

 **Dan:** So somehow they've all seen your dick but I haven't?

 **Dan:** HOW THE FUCK?

 **Arin:** Oh then there's Jack

 **Dan:** Jack’s seen your dick too???

 **Dan:** This is unbelievable.

 **Arin:** No no I'm adding him to the list of people who haven't seen it

 **Arin:** Though Vernon has

 **Arin:** And I thought you didn't want to see it

 **Dan:** I DONT BUT HOW HAVE I NOT ALREADY?

 **Dan:** IM OFFENDED ARIN

 **Arin:** Dan quit being so indecisive that can change right now if you let me send a pic

 **Dan:** I don't know I still think it'll be weird

 **Arin:** Actually jokes aside I kinda want to talk to you about some stuff

 **Arin:** Like, serious stuff.

 **Dan:** What's up?

 **Arin:** No like

 **Arin:** I want to talk to you in person

 **Arin:** I don't think we should do this through text

 **Arin:** I know I said it jokingly before but can I actually come over there? You're not busy are you?

 

Dan hesitates, swallowing hard. Something about this felt...heavy. Like this was going to go somewhere Dan wasn't sure he wanted to go yet. What counted as serious stuff? Especially when it came to Arin? Dan's stomach feels weird, butterflies fluttering around in his gut, and part of him wants to give an excuse for Arin to not come over. He's scared, and he doesn't know why.

However, he can't deny that Arin had a point when he said this was getting ridiculous. Him and Arin had talked almost every day for years, so not talking over something as stupid as this is probably the worst thing that could've happened.

He sighs. Whether he likes it or not, this had to happen.

 

 **Dan:** No. I'm not busy.

 **Dan:** You can come.

 **Arin:** Alright I have to do something first but I’m gonna leave in a bit

 **Arin:** See ya in a few

 **Dan:** See you.

 

Dan feels uneasy as he presses send, heart pounding hard enough for the thunderous sound to echo in his ears. Now he just had to wait and see how this went.

Arin wouldn't take long. Arin and Ross' dorm was in the same building as Dan and Barry's, on the same floor to make matters worse, so it just took a walk down a couple of hallways to reach one from the other. Which was both a good and bad thing for Dan.

 _Good_ because he wouldn’t have to be alone with his racing thoughts for much longer, and he knew full well that that was never a good thing when it came to his mind. Things could get negative really fast if he let them.

 _Bad_ because Arin would be here soon, and Dan had no clue what he was planning to say or do once he did.

Dan's phone goes off again, and half of him wants it to be Arin saying something came up and he can't make it, but no, it's just Ross. Actual Ross this time, from his own phone instead of Barry's.

 

 **Ross:** So anyway where were we?

 **Dan:** Nowhere

 **Ross:** Oh, I remember

 **Ross:** A dick for a dick right

 **Ross:** How's that going for you?

 **Dan:** Ross, shut up. That is not happening.

 **Dan:** Not to mention that's a stupid idea?

 **Ross:** Why is it stupid it makes perfect fucking sense!

 **Ross:** If something happened that embarrassed you in front of Arin, then it would only make you feel better if Arin did that same thing so you wouldn't feel bad anymore!

 **Ross:** How is that stupid???

 

Dan chews on his bottom lip before frowning. He hates the way part of him is honestly starting to think that it isn't the _worst_ plan, but it's still far from the best.

What _is_ the best?

...Okay, Dan hasn't thought of that yet, but whatever it is, it's got to be smarter than what Ross and Arin were adamant on doing. Swapping pictures of penises is _not_ the answer to everything, shockingly enough.

 

 **Ross:** Hell, even B agrees with me!

 **Dan:** Of course he does you guys are like in love!

 **Dan:** He'd probably agree with you if you wanted to actually fucking torture someone

 **Dan:** WHICH I WOULDNT PUT PAST YOU JUST FOR THE RECORD

 **Ross:** Um what?

 **Ross:** First off whoa, I wouldn't actually do that!

 **Ross:** For no reason at least

 **Dan:** Not helping your case there buddy

 **Ross:** Anyway me and Barry aren't in love?

 **Dan:** Don't even try to give me that shit Ross

 **Dan:** You guys are curled up in your bed at this very moment cuddling while playing on a 3DS and being very VERY gay

 **Ross:** What no we aren't

 **Dan:** LIES you already told me he was drawing ditto you fuck

 **Ross:** WELL WE ARENT CUDDLING THEN STFU UP

 **Dan:** Ross did you just say shut the fuck up up?

 **Dan:** Is someone getting flustered? :)

 **Ross:** STFU

 **Dan:** Also Ar already ratted you out, don't try to lie

 **Dan:** He said the way you guys are snuggling is adorable btw

 **Ross:** PFFFT like you have any room to talk about us!

 **Ross:** You and Arin are WAY WORSE

 **Dan:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **Ross:** Oh shut up

 **Ross:** I said this already but dick pics? REALLY????

 **Ross:** At least me and Barry are being clean

 **Dan:** So you admit it

 **Ross:** No but I'm just saying ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Dan:** Also we already TALKED about this it was an ACCIDENT

 **Ross:** Yeah sure okay

 **Dan:** Are you trying to imply something O'Donovan

 **Ross:** I'm not implying shit Avidan I'll tell you straight up

 **Ross:** I don't believe you

 **Ross:** Pretty sure you guys have wanted to see each others dicks for years now

 **Dan:** Ugh why do none of you believe me???

 **Dan:** FIRST BRI NOW YOU IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO BELIEVE

 **Dan:** CANT A MAN FUCK UP WITHOUT HIS FRIENDS CALLING BULLSHIT

 **Ross:** Oh jeez Brian knows?

 **Dan:** Of fucking course he does why wouldn't he?

 **Dan:** I'm surprised you didn't, I'm positive Barry does

 **Dan:** And like everyone else at this point

 **Ross:** Barry didn't tell me but probably cause he didn't want you to freak out

 **Dan:** True

 **Ross:** But since Brian knows how many times has buttsex been mentioned so far?

 **Dan:** Do NOT get me started

 **Dan:** PLEASE

 

There's a knock at the door, a small rap on the smooth, sturdy wood, and the sharp sound drags Dan out of his thoughts. He wearily looks at the door, cursing under his breath.

 

 **Dan:** Fuck, gtg

 **Dan:** Arin's here

 **Ross:** Oh, that's where he went?

 **Ross:** You guys gonna bone?

 **Dan:** Shut up Ross

 **Ross:** Does that mean poor Barry has to camp out here until you fuckers are done?

 **Dan:** Ross shut the fuck up

 **Ross:** Make sure you put a tie on the door that's like rule number 1 when banging with roommates

 **Ross:** Also use protection you kinky bastards

 **Dan:** STOP


	4. In Which Much Gay Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dicks are shown. Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, finally got to bump this up to an E! I apologize in advance for this and how long this took. I was sitting on this for like a whole two months. I also apologize for the lack of texts in this chapter besides a bit at the beginning, but there will definitely be lots more next chapter. And hopefully I'll be able to have a better update schedule. Until then, I hope you enjoy this piece of sin!

**Dan:** STOP

 

Dan practically tosses his phone down after sending his last text, scrambling to get up from where he had been sprawled out on his bed to open the door.

He takes a deep breath and for a moment his hand lingers on the doorknob, not quite turning it just yet. He still feels a little uneasy about this. Though, it’s not like he could just not open the door. Arin wasn’t going anywhere. Sighing, he swings the door open, steeling himself. For what, Dan is still unsure, it's still a mystery as to why he feels so on edge about seeing Arin right now. It's just Arin, after all.

"Hey," Arin greets as the door opens, leaning against the doorframe with a small smile pulling at his lips. He walks into the room, closing the door loudly behind him. “So, dicks, am I right?”

Yep. _Arin._

Dan just huffs, plopping back onto his bed. His phone buzzes again, and he picks it up, checking the text.

 

 **Ross** **:** Seriously though, if you guys do do anything, you should probably at LEAST talk first

 **Ross** **:** Cause like you told me that you guys haven’t talked in a while and all

 **Ross** **:** So, you should prob get that fixed up and done

 **Ross** **:** Because you and Arin not talking is practically UNHEARD OF

 **Ross:** Like how r u guys not dead

 **Ross:** Buuuut wouldn’t hurt to get a dick or two involved js

 **Dan:**  Seriously can u stop

 

Dan frowns before locking his phone, attention on Arin again, who’d just been standing around, looking at various things in the room.

"Arin, I am not looking at a picture of your junk. I refuse," He says quickly because he feels like he needs to reiterate, and Arin just scoffs.

"I didn't say you had to look at the pictures. I still have ‘em, though." Arin plops down at Dan's desk, toying with the various objects strewn across the surface. He picks up a notebook that he'd never seen before, raising an eyebrow. "I haven't been here for a while, was your shit always this messy? Also, what's in here? Notes?"

"It is not messy, and I rarely even sit there," Dan answers with a shrug. "Also, nah, lyrics. It's not for class so I don't usually bring it anywhere."

"Anyway, I'm getting distracted," Arin says as he puts the notebook down and swivels the chair around so he's facing Dan, hands clasped together. The action reminds Dan of a super villain's big reveal, and it makes Dan kind of want to laugh. "So. You don't want to see a picture of my dick."

"No?" Dan answers as if it's the most obvious thing it the world. Which it should be.

"Why? I mean, I saw yours.”

“So? That doesn't make it any better, it's still weird!" Dan explains exasperatedly. Is Arin serious? Does he really need Dan to spell out exactly why he doesn't want to see it?

"It's not weird. It's just a dick, Dan,” Arin tells him flatly.

“It is too! Are we really gonna argue over this?” Dan asks, rubbing at his eyes with his hands. This is so ridiculous.

“Well, we wouldn't _have_ to if you just looked at my dick! We could be done in like...ten seconds. C’mon dude, it's not a big deal!” Arin sounds almost frustrated.

“ _Ten_ seconds? Dude, that's an _absurdly_ long time to look at a picture of your dick! That's so awkward!”

“No, it really isn't!” Arin exclaims before pausing as if getting an idea. “Would...would it be weirder than seeing my dick in the flesh?"

"Yes! ...Wait, what?" Dan squeaks, freezing when he hears shuffling, and his hands don't move an inch from where they’re planted securely on his face. "Arin! Oh my fucking-- I swear to god if I'm hearing what I think I'm hearing, I am going to personally _break your dick_ \--"

"Can't break what you refuse to look at, Daniel," Arin retorts, Dan can just fucking _hear_ the smirk in his voice, and it's making Dan want to punch Arin but also kind of want to _kiss_ him and okay what that came out of nowhere--

"Are you just going to cover your eyes for the whole night? I'm feeling offended, Daniel," Arin says, voice strung tight, why is his voice strung tight, and Dan swears he can hear another sound in the otherwise quiet room. It kind of sounds like skin rubbing against skin, and that worries Dan because that can really only mean one thing in this kind of situation.

"Arin...are you jacking it right now?" Dan dares to ask, his own voice trembling slightly, uneven, and his ears pick up what sounds like a soft sigh. Arin is totally touching himself right now, Dan doesn’t even _have_ to look to know that. He has to be. “Are you _serious_ right now?”

This is moving fast. A little too fast. It escalated in practically seconds from just having a conversation with Arin to dicks actually being whipped out. And somehow, Dan isn’t even fucking surprised. This _is_ Arin, after all.

"I mean, why don't you...ah...look and find out, Danny?" Arin teases, and _no_ , Arin is not allowed to say his name like that, not when he sounds so damn breathy, not when it's riding on a moan and he almost _whines_ it, and definitely not while he's getting off.

Dan must be going insane, because he actually does move his hands away from his face to see Arin, half because Arin told him to, Arin _wanted_ him to look, and half because of his own perverse curiosity that just didn't make any sense.

When did he become curious about this?

Dan feels like someone punched him in the stomach, all the air in him escaping at once, leaving him gasping sharply as he finally lays eyes on Arin. Arin had stood up from the chair he was sitting in at some point, eyes half lidded and lips slightly parted as he panted softly, and the sight actually makes Dan's own face heat up, dick twitching to attention in his boxers. He doesn't understand _why_ because this is still Arin, his best friend Arin, but there's still a nagging interest stirring in Dan that he can't even bring himself to deny.

Arin meets Dan's eye, and even through his self-induced haze he grins. "Stop looking at my face, and look down. Don't...don't be a pussy."

Dan blinks owlishly at Arin. "W-what, I mean--"

"Dude...I am literally jacking off in front of you, and you haven't really told me to stop...is it really a big deal to just fucking look at my junk?" The way Arin's voice wobbles and cracks just slightly is utterly destroying Dan inside, because there's just something so damn hot about the way it sounds, the way Arin is clearly trying to keep his voice steady even while his hand continues to move.

Dan finally tears his eyes away from Arin's flushed face to look down, and he notices Arin's hand is pumping his dick slowly, moving up and down over the swollen flesh teasingly, as if Arin's really trying to treat himself and make it last. Dan absentmindedly wonders if that's how Arin always got off, if he was the type to go slow and really enjoy it, maybe he'd even edge himself. Dan knew that that always brought more intense orgasms, though he very rarely ever had the patience to drag it out for himself.

It took a few more moments for it to sink in. He's looking at Arin's dick. He's looking at Arin's dick, while Arin's own hand is wrapped around it. He's not freaking out as much as he thought he would be, but at the same time it makes sense that he's not. It's just a dick, he has one, too. Even so, why is he still...interested?

"See, was that so hard?"

"No, not really," Dan says, and he feels a nervous smile tugging at his lips. "...Your dick curves down.”

Arin blinks, seemingly thrown off by the observation, and he breathes out a laugh. “Yeah. I've probably told you that before. I dunno.”

“Probably.” Dan shrugs. He tries to ignore the flips his stomach is doing as his smile widens a bit. “I’m totally bigger than you, though.”

Defuse the situation with comedy. That's the way to go, Dan!

Arin groans and his head lolls back a little as his presses his thumb against the tip of his dick, rubbing at the slit and spreading more precome over the already slick head. " _Fuck_ \--" He hisses through his teeth, and the sound has heat pumping through Dan's veins and straight into his dick. "Fuckin' prove it then."

Okay, maybe that’s _not_ the way to go, Dan.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Take your dick out. It's hard to do a real comparison when I've only seen it in a picture.”

Dan feels weird, dizzy almost, like his head is spinning, but for some reason it's not necessarily a _bad_ feeling. It feels way too hot in the room all of a sudden,the heavy atmosphere returning as quickly as it had briefly left, and it actually makes Dan _want_ to take off what he's wearing regardless of what Arin is saying.

What’s getting into him?

These aren't normal Dan thoughts.

These aren't normal Dan thoughts, but at the same time, for some reason he can't even begin to fathom, Dan doesn't _want_ to think normal Dan thoughts. He's content with riding this out, seeing where it goes, giving in to the aroused haze that was suddenly plaguing his mind.

Why is he? It feels like his body knows something that his mind clearly isn't aware of, like it's giving the okay for whatever is happening here without his permission.

Dan's thoughts are jumbled, most of his brain is focusing on Arin, on how lost in his own pleasure he seems to be, and Dan doesn't fully process what he's doing in his mind when his hips rise slightly off of the bed so he can slide his boxers down his legs and suddenly he's half naked, dick springing free into the cool air of the room.

Dan's hard. He's not even rocking a half chub, no, he is one hundred percent erect, and there's no denying it. Especially since Arin was now focusing on Dan again, eyeing him and his now visible cock with a look that makes chills run down Dan's spine.

Hungry. That's really the only word that pops into Dan's mind. Arin looks hungry.

"Damn, I didn't know you were packing heat, Daniel," Arin says as he hand stops moving, though he's still eyeing Dan with that same expression. “Well, I _did_ , but you know what I mean.”

"Why do you keep calling me Daniel?" Dan can feel his face heating up under the intense look, and he finally looks away from Arin, gaze instead zeroing in on...the wall. Dan is willing to argue that it's a pretty interesting wall. With absolutely nothing on it and all.

"No reason," Arin answers after a moment of silence, dropping onto his knees, and Dan cries out in surprise when he feels a warm hand curl around his length, pumping almost experimentally. His gaze is locked on Arin again, though Arin is looking down at what his own hand is doing on Dan's dick. "I just feel like it, I guess. And, hey, you totally curve up.”

"I mean...it's called Excalibur for a reason…course it’s big.”

Arin laughs. "I totally forgot about that! Do people actually call your dick Excalibur?"

"Not usually during sex but I mean...I do," Dan says, noticing the way Arin's eyes keep flickering from his junk to his face, though Arin isn't quite meeting his eyes.

Arin hums in response, and it takes Dan a few more seconds to realize Arin is staring at his lips. Oh.

Alright. Dan knows where this is going.

Dan isn't sure who initiated it, who actually leaned forward first, but suddenly he can feel lips pressing against his, a tongue snaking into his mouth, and a surprised moan slips out of his mouth and right into Arin's.

Kissing Arin isn't as weird as it should be. The tickle of Arin's facial hair against Dan's face should probably be unpleasant, an urgent reminder that this is indeed _Arin_ he's kissing, but it doesn't bother him at all. A tiny and odd part of Dan actually likes the way it feels, the extra sensation on his skin, and he doesn't want it to end.

Arin is the one who breaks the kiss first, but his face still lingers dangerously close to Dan's face. Dan can feel the warm breath ghosting on his skin. Arin's lips curl into a small grin. "Hey, Dan?"

"Y-yeah?"

"What the fuck are we doing?"

Dan chuckles breathily at this. Honestly, he has no fucking clue either.

"Good question. But fuck, can we keep doing it?"

"Are you sure you're like...actually okay? With us doing...this?"

That's a hard question. No pun intended.

And it's even harder when Arin is still jerking Dan off because Dan can barely focus on anything but the contact, the friction. He should ask Arin to stop so he can actually think about it clearly, but it feels so _good_. "I...yeah, I--"

"If so, can I get Excalibur all up in my mouth?"

Dan laughs loudly, though the request still makes something twist in his stomach. Arin is actually asking if he can suck his dick right now. Even if he's asking in the most ridiculous way possible.

"If you _never_ call it Excalibur in context again, then yes. Sure."

"Why give it a name if it's not meant to be used?" Dan doesn't get a chance to respond, because Arin is settling back onto the floor between Dan’s spread legs again and his hand strokes Dan's dick more confidently, tongue lapping and swirling at his tip.

A choked moan escapes Dan's lips as Arin takes the tip into his mouth, suckling, and his hands curl into Arin's hair, gripping rather tightly at the strands but not actually pulling his hair. Arin seems to take Dan's grip as encouragement and his head starts moving further down, taking in more of Dan's cock, wetting it, and Dan makes another small noise, struggling to not snap his hips forward and bury more of himself in the deliciously wet heat.

Arin's tongue presses flat against the underside of Dan's dick, head bobbing slowly, and Dan’s eyes fall shut as he moans. Arin's good at this, as far as Dan can tell. His tongue is doing... _things_ , intricate things, moving along his skin in ways that are making Dan's head spin and his legs shake. It's so good.

The wet sounds of Arin's mouth are downright filthy and so _loud_ in the otherwise quiet room. The sounds are hot in a kind of gross way Dan can't quite explain, and the only other real sound is Dan's panting and his own noises. Arin makes a small, choked sound, something Dan's never heard him make, something like a mix of a whine and a groan, and his eyes shoot open.

That was a mistake. Or, maybe not.

Dan clearly wasn't ready for the sight of Arin, eyes wide and wet, cheeks flushed, mouth open wide and absolutely stuffed with Dan's dick, red, glistening lips stretched around the length as drool dripped down his chin. There's something so _raw_ about the way he looks, Dan barely even knows what he means by that, it's hard to think with so much blood in his aching cock, but looking at Arin like this is making searing hot spikes of arousal shoot through his whole body.

He also notices Arin’s arm is moving, jerking himself off in fast yet long strokes, hips moving along with his wrist, and Dan finds the sight of Arin getting himself off desperately like that hotter than he probably should.

Arin pops off of Dan's dick, hand holding his cock just under the head as his tongue messily licks at his tip, swirling around the flushed, reddened head. The hand around Arin’s dick speeds up, the wet slapping noises becoming much louder, almost obnoxiously so, as Arin’s moans raise in volume. Arin’s tongue dips into the slit of Dan’s cock, tasting musk and pre-come, and Dan groans harshly. Arin presses a soft kiss to the tip, and he really looks like he's enjoying what he's doing, like it's something he's wanted to do for fucking ages.

Dan realizes with a start that maybe, just maybe, that's exactly what this is, and he's just a fucking idiot for not noticing that there might be something else there between them, at least on Arin's behalf.

Dan briefly remembers the conversation he had with Brian a few days ago, when he mentioned that maybe all the stuff Arin says about doing this sort of thing aren't always jokes. His mind begrudgingly acknowledges the fact that maybe Brian was right about that.

But enough about that. Dan's getting his dick sucked, this is no time to think about Brian being right. Which he usually is, come to think of it.

"F-fuck, Arin." His voice is shaky and high-pitched as Arin takes him back down, further than he had before, dick pressing firmly against the back of his throat before he pulls back with a slurp. Arin starts sucking more harshly, bobbing again in earnest, faster than he was before, and Dan knows that there's no way he's going to be able to take much more.

"Arin, Arin, ah, shit, I'm...I'm close," He chokes out, and he gasps sharply when Arin moves his mouth away again, yet another wet pop resounding in the room. " _Arin_..."

"I...fuck, dude, can you do me a favor?”

“Arin, for fuck’s sake, this is _not_ the time for--”

“No, no, I mean...I want you to come on my face.”

Dan feels his dick twitch in Arin’s grip at the request. “W-what?”

“I-if you're okay with that, of course, I just...I really want it.  If not, I can just--”

“No! No, wait.” Dan _totally_ wanted to do that. Holy hell, he didn't know that he wanted that, but suddenly all he could think about was Arin's face all messy and drippy, covered in his jizz. Once again, seems hotter than it probably should. “I-I mean, I’m down. I'll come on your face.”

Arin’s eyes almost light up, he looks so eager.

“Aw, yeah.” His hand starts pumping Dan's dick quickly, roughly, and Dan keens, feeling that familiar build up in his gut once again. Arin licks a long stripe over his tip, sucking sloppily before sitting back on his heels and opening his mouth, tongue sticking out and everything.

The sight of Arin so damn _ready_ for Dan to come on him pushes Dan over the edge, and with a long groan Dan is coming hard, the first thick spurt of come landing wetly on Arin's tongue. The rest more or less follow suit, splashing on his lips and cheeks and all over his face, pearlescent stripes staining the pale skin.

Dan was right, it really was hot. And the way that Arin's tongue is darting out of his mouth in attempts to lick up whatever he can reach is also hot. This is the kind of stuff Dan only ever witnessed in porn, because who would honestly let someone jizz on their face and actually enjoy it?

...Arin, apparently. Yet again, Dan isn't exactly surprised.

Dan snaps out of his post-orgasmic daze to hear Arin moan rather loudly, eyes closing and body shuddering as his own come spills over his hand and onto the floor. Dan feels a little guilty that he didn't get the chance to return the favor and get Arin off himself, he was always one for reciprocating in these kinds of situations, but Arin seemed pretty damn satisfied, so it's okay.

Arin looks up at Dan, eyes hazy and breaths coming in sharp puffs, and Dan meets his gaze, kind of just staring at him for a moment, letting everything that just happened sink in.

Arin, his best friend, just showed him his dick, started jacking said dick off, then he started sucking Dan off whilst getting himself off, and then Dan came on his face.

...Jesus Christ.

Though, before he can properly freak out, Arin huffs out a laugh, and Dan raises an eyebrow.

“What…?”

“Nothing, it's just...wow, that happened,” Arin states.

“Uh...yeah. That it did,” Dan says, suddenly feeling a little awkward. Sure, that did happen, but were they...okay? That wasn't exactly talking...

“Also, do you have some tissues? This jizz thing was really hot a second ago, but now that it's starting to cool, it kinda feels like glue. Like the kind you use in school that's all white and sticky and it kinda smells weird--”

“Thanks for the comparison. I'll never look at glue the same way ever again.” Dan leans over to his nightstand, pulling a few tissues out of the box there and handing them to Arin.

“Not Elmer’s, at least.” Arin snickers as he cleans his face as best as he can, and also the floor, standing up and pulling his discarded underwear on before tossing the paper into the trash “But anyway, we should probably talk--”

Dan yawns suddenly, the loud and obvious kind, and Arin interrupts his own sentence to laugh. “Dude, are you sleepy now? Hah, I didn't expect you to be the type to blow his load and immediately want to go to bed. Weak.”

“Hey, don’t be an ass,” Dan says, obviously feigning offense. “But nah, I'm not, I just had a long day...and getting a hot blowie from you wasn't exactly on the list of things I planned on doing today.”

“Fair enough. I mean, it is getting late. It's cool if you wanna crash and talk in detail about this tomorrow. But...we're cool, right?”

Dan smiles reassuringly at Arin. “Dude, totally, of course we are. I...I’m sorry for avoiding you. I was just...well, I don't know.”

“Nah, it's okay. Don't worry about it.” Arin crawls up onto the bed, pausing for a moment to look up at Dan, hesitation clear on his face.

“Would it be weird if...can I stay here? With you?”

Dan feels something leap in his chest, why is his heart speeding up now of all times? Arin sucked his dick, and yet sharing a bed with the guy is what makes his pulse _really_ jump?

Dan's emotions make no sense.

“I...uh, I kinda expected that, I guess? So, sure. Feel free. As long as you don't think it's too cramped, knock yourself out.” Dan wrestles off his shirt and puts his boxers back on before laying back in bed, shifting over to make enough room for Arin to squeeze in.

“Nah, you're skinny as fuck. I'm sure we can both fit okay.” Arin makes his way up the bed and under the blanket, and Dan feels his face heat up when their bare legs brush against each other. They were both only in their boxers, in the same bed, under the same blanket, _together._

Dan needed to chill.  “Rude.”

“Dan, you so are. You're literally like a string bean with hair and I'm pretty sure _you've_ said that before.”

“...Well, you're not wrong.”

He turns over and away from Arin to shut off his lamp, the room becoming completely dark except for a little bit of light from the moon through his window.

“Anyway, night Arin. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Y-yeah, night.”

Dan just stares at the wall for a few minutes after the exchange, not even bothering to try falling asleep yet. His mind is way too loud trying to figure out how he felt about everything that had just happened, and more importantly, how he felt about _Arin_.

And then, he hears a murmur, almost inaudible, and his heart is pounding once again.

“I love you, Dan.”

It's simple, really, it sounds like Arin says it more to himself than at Dan, like he wasn't expecting Dan to actually be awake to hear it. But boy, does he hear it. The statement makes his chest ache in an inexplicable way that he hasn't really experienced in at least a couple of years.

Dan waits for a little more time to pass, until he thinks he can hear Arin's breathing even out, and he turns around to face Arin, noticing that he can make out the soft curve of Arin’s face in the dim light, the way his eyelashes almost touch his cheeks when his eyes are closed. His lips are parted slightly as slow and light breaths escape his mouth. He rarely gets a chance to just sort of... _look_ at Arin this closely.

He's cute. Everything about the way Arin looks right now is endearing in a way that _almost_ confuses Dan. But it doesn't really, because Dan totally knows exactly why he's thinking like this.

Dan is so fucked. He doesn't even _have_ to talk it through to know how absolutely screwed he really is. These feelings he's suddenly feeling aren't necessarily new, they've been there for some time, and Dan knows it. But now that he's actually acknowledging them instead of ignoring it, thinking things through more clearly without worrying, it's not so confusing anymore. It's still a little scary to admit, though.

Dan definitely has feelings for Arin. Incredibly gay feelings. So much gay.

Before he can even stop himself, he leans forward and plants a soft kiss on Arin's lips. His lips feel a little tingly when he pulls back, which is a little confusing since they full on made out earlier, so this shouldn't even be a big deal. But this...this feels different. It's less heated and sexual and more...hell, Dan doesn't even know what it is. But the contact and how close Arin actually is makes his body buzz in a way that isn't quite arousal.

“Love you too, big cat.”

Closing his eyes and nuzzling slightly into Arin’s side, Dan finally decides to try to fall asleep, the pleasantly warm feelings in his chest sort of just sitting there, making him feel safe and drowsy somehow.

And it's weird, because with that and the actual warmth he feels radiating off of Arin's skin, Dan falls asleep a little quicker than he normally would with his weird and annoying sleep patterns. At least, that's how it feels.

Though, he doesn't get to see the way Arin's lips sort of curl up and he peeks an eye open, gazing at Dan with a look that could only be described as fond. Loving. Though, he shuts it fast, deciding that he should probably go to sleep for real this time.

Dan is so blissfully asleep and curled up comfortably next to Arin that for once in what feels like _years_ , he actually doesn't hear it when his phone buzzes loudly in the middle of the night.


	5. In Which Boyfriends Are a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Arin finally talk feelings, and Suzy and Barry want to know what's going on. Also, Ross is a dick. But that isn't new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five, baby! Aha, it feels like this chapter has loads of texts just to make up for the lack of them in the previous chapter. Oh well. Have some fluffy and slightly awkward dorks for the soul.

Dan wakes up only a few hours later. The room isn't dark anymore, soft sunlight pouring through the windows, though it's still dim enough for Dan to know that it's early morning without even checking the time. His arms and legs are tangled with Arin's, soft snores audible in the otherwise quiet room. Dan feels a lot hotter than usual, but other than that he's pretty okay. Better than okay, even. He feels...rested, for once. And he'd woken up completely on his own.

Which almost never happens. Usually it's either a text or call or Dan's annoying alarm that manages to wake him up. It's always a rude awakening, too. Not being awoken in one of those ways feels oddly refreshing.

While he's pondering this, Dan's phone actually _does_ buzz, and he can't help but snicker. Jesus, he was always getting texted, wasn't he?

As much as he doesn't want to, he does his best to untangle himself from Arin without waking him up, almost falling off of his bed entirely in the process. Once he's up and it's confirmed that Arin is still sound asleep, he grabs his phone and reads the texts. There's one from Ross that had apparently been sent hours before, and one from Suzy that was from right now.

 

 **Ross:** So you guys totally banged right

 

Haha, _nope_. Not yet, at least. Dan isn't even going to bother with Ross until he's fully awake. And maybe until he's had food. His stomach does feel all grumbly…

Anyway. On to the next one.

 

 **Suzy:** Hey, hope I'm not waking you up, but did you talk to Arin at all yesterday?

 

Dan looks over at Arin's sleeping form again. His eyes are closed and his lips are parted slightly and oh _god_ he's really cute even when he's just asleep and drooling. Dan is so fucking _fucked_. He sighs before tapping the screen to bring up the keyboard, deciding to focus more on responding to Suzy than the way his stomach did flips when he looked at Arin's serene face for too long.

Dan has a few questions burning in his mind, all of which pertain to Arin, and if he's going to ask any of them to anyone besides the man himself, Suzy is probably his best bet. That quiet "I love you" he'd heard before drifting off was still echoing in his mind.

Is that even a good idea, though? They just had...well, whatever they had, and they haven't even discussed the whole feelings thing yet, so maybe he should just wait…

...Eh, fuck it. What's the worst that could happen?

 

 **Dan:** Yeah he's fine

 **Dan:** Oh hey speaking of Ar, totally random question, does he have a crush on me?

 **Dan:** Wow that sounds super childish okay um does Arin have feelings for me there we go

 **Dan:** Maturity and shit :l

 **Suzy:** Absolutely

 **Suzy:** Also since when do YOU care about maturity?

 **Suzy:** Your entire existence is dedicated to dick jokes and general immaturity

 **Dan:** Okay ouch I can totally be mature when I need to be scuze

 **Suzy:** Mhm

 **Dan:** Also wait what really???

 **Suzy:** Yeah, REALLY.

 **Dan:** I was expecting like a well I mean idk maybe or like I can't tell you or it's complicated or SOMETHING you know

 **Dan:** Not just an absolutely

 **Suzy:** Dan it's obvious and been happening for forever and it pains me that it took you so long to ask or realize it

 **Dan:** Well sorry I don't usually assume all my friends wanna bang me

 **Suzy:** I mean most of them PROBABLY DO if we're being totally honest here

 **Dan:** Do YOU wanna bang me? ;)

 **Suzy:** Dan  <.<

 **Dan:**  Kidding fine sorry

 **Suzy:** But with the whole Arin thing it's a lot deeper than him wanting to bang you trust me

 **Dan:** Really

 **Suzy:** Well that doesn't mean he doesn't want to bang you cause I promise he totally does o-o

 **Suzy:** Sometimes he won't shut up about it actually

 **Suzy:** For real like he'll just go on these rants about how he wants you in him

 **Suzy:** Like, imagine that one voicemail he sent you like two years ago, the asshole one, but about five times as long and ten times more detailed.

 **Dan:**  Damn.

 **Suzy:** Yeah. He's pretty freaking into you.

 **Dan:** If he would've just like SAID that earlier then maybe we could've actually spoken instead of getting our dicks directly involved yesterday

 **Dan:** Then again dicks would've probably gotten involved anyway

 **Dan:** Cause this is Arin we're talking about

 **Suzy:** What :o

 **Suzy:** Whaaaat

 **Suzy:** Dan what do you mean by DIRECTLY involved? O.O

 

It takes Dan a few seconds of blank staring at his phone to realize his mistake, and once he does he curses quietly, head falling forward into his palm to hide his embarrassment. Dan definitely doesn't want to explain what happened with Arin, not just yet. Especially not to Suzy, who would demand every detail before him and Arin had even discussed it themselves.

He has to be smart about this. What can he say to Suzy so he doesn't have to explain himself right at this moment? He hates lying, but is it really lying if he's just buying himself time to explain later?

...Yes. Yes it _is_. The logical part of his mind decides to chime in, but he pointedly ignores it. He's too busy focusing on something to say.

 

 **Dan:** What

 

Good job, Sexbang. What a smart response. That must've taken a lot of focus to come up with. 

 

 **Suzy:** ACTUSLLY WAIT DANNY WHY ARE U ASKING ABOUT ARINS FEELINGS ALL OF A SUDDEN

 **Dan:** Oh I mean no real reason I was just curious

 **Suzy:** THAT IS SO NOT TRUE IT HURTS

 **Dan:** But it is

 **Dan:** It totally is!

 **Suzy:** Did something happen?

 **Dan:** Naaah

 **Suzy:**  Ur lying to me oh my god!

 **Suzy:** Dan what happened

 **Suzy:** Danny?

 **Suzy:** Did u guys do something???

 **Dan:** It's nothing I can't talk now I gotta go

 **Dan:** Also Arin is very asleep atm so if you ask him he may not respond for a bit

 **Dan:**  js

 **Suzy:** No wait Dan don't just say something like that and not explain!!!

 **Suzy:** Also wait how do you know that are you guys together rn?????

 **Suzy:** DANNY NO COME BACK I NEED ANSWERS ;-;

 **Suzy:** We are SO not done talking about this :c

 

Dan hears his phone go off a few more times before it stops, and he huffs, putting the phone back on the nightstand. Ugh, why does his head kind of hurt all of a sudden?

Bummer. He decides _fuck it_ , he could sleep just for a little longer. The fuck-it adjustment hasn't let him down yet. Plus, it's not like he had anything else to do today. He didn't have any classes.

Slipping back into the bed and under the covers, Dan almost purrs at the warmth. Arin was like a fucking heater, and Dan never feels this warm by himself. He lays on his back for a moment, just sort of staring at the ceiling, until he feels Arin shift, and suddenly he's pressing into Dan's side warmly, snuggling and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Dan sighs contently before closing his eyes, drifting off pretty quickly yet again.

 

\--

 

Dan wakes up a little later in the day to someone shaking him awake.

"Psst, Dan. _Dan_. Fuckin’-- Danny!"

He cracks an eye open, not bothering to move his head as he looks over to Arin, who's looking back at him, eyebrows raised.

"Huh?" Dan murmurs, voice soft and questioning as he yawns. Dan makes a small squeak when Arin kisses his cheek, that was unexpected, and he could feel the heat crawling up his face, that ache in his chest returning.

Fuck.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it, your yawns are cute."

Dan rolls his eyes, but he can't help but grin.

"Whatever. Why'd you wake me up?" Dan rubs at his eyes, trying to wake himself up and get the blurriness in his eyes to lessen at least a little.

"Your phone went off a couple times. I was already awake, but I figured I should wake you up anyway."

"You were already up?" Dan asks. "Dude, why didn't you just wake me up when you woke up?"

"Meh, I didn't feel like it," Arin explains. "Plus, you're cute when you're asleep."

Arin has to stop calling Dan cute. It's making Dan feel things he doesn't quite understand. He groans, not bothering to properly untangle himself from Arin this time. Instead, he shoots an arm out in the general direction of his nightstand, feeling around until he can get his phone in his hand and check the text.

Somehow, it seems like being lazy just caused him more work. But hell, he's not moving away from the human furnace known as his best friend.

Best friend? Were they even still friends? Were they more than that? What even _were_ they anymore? Fuck. Usually he wouldn't make any assumptions after just getting intimate with someone, he did it plenty of times just casually, but…

But this...this is _Arin_. So it's _different_.

Anyway. The _text_.

 

 **Barry:** Am I allowed to come back now

 **Barry:** Not that I thought I couldn't it's just Arin went over there and didn't come back

 **Barry:** And the topic at hand WAS dicks

 **Barry:** You guys probably didn't even do anything but you never know you know

 **Barry:** Also we should probably work out a rule in case one of us does bring someone to our room without the other knowing

 **Barry:** For future reference. If necessary.

 **Barry:**  A tie on the door actually does sound like a solid rule right?

 

"Who is it?"

"Just Barry."

 

 **Dan:** Shit, I'm sorry

 **Dan:** And yeah a tie is totally fine

 **Dan:** Dude?

 **Dan:** You're not mad, are you?

 **Barry:** Nah I'm not, it's cool.

 **Barry:** I slept in Arin's bed so I'd say we're even.

 **Dan:** Well it's not like he slept in yours

 **Barry:** Oh?

 **Dan:** Yeah

 **Dan:** Also why didn't you share Ross' bed?

 **Barry:** Why would I?

 **Dan:** Barry

 **Barry:** Yes?

 **Dan:** You know what I'm not getting into you and Ross' relationship issues rn

 **Barry:** What issues?

 **Barry:** Actually no, what relationship?

 **Dan:** Oh my god

 **Barry:** What

 **Dan:** Dude

 **Barry:** What!

 **Dan:** The not existing one that should be existing!

 **Barry:** Me and Ross? No way.

 **Barry:** Just friends man

 **Dan:** That's what I said about me and Arin

 **Dan:** And now there's a solid chance I may end up having a boyfriend?

 **Dan:** I mean maybe but also maybe not

 **Dan:** Well I mean stuff happened but we didn't really talk it out yet so maybe not????

 **Dan:** I gotta stop assuming things but also I mean this is ARIN

 **Dan:** so we probably are gonna end up dating or something maybe possibly

 **Dan:** K that all made more sense in my head I'm gonna shut up now

 **Barry:** WAIT WHAT SOMETHING DID ACTUALLY HAPPEN???

 **Barry:** Why didn't you mention that part first!

 **Dan:** Didn't think it was that relevant

 **Barry:** Not that relevant????

 **Dan:**  Well yeah?

 **Barry:** Dan please.

 **Barry:** Am I allowed to tell anyone or is this like a secret?

 **Dan:** Go nuts, you're all gonna find out eventually anyway.

 **Dan:** I guess I'd prefer you doing it over Ross doing it

 **Dan:** Because Ross will just say something like "Danny and Arin fucked all night and are also dating now"

 **Barry:** Sweet

 **Barry:** But did you guys?

 **Dan:** Fuck all night?

 **Barry:** How about in general let's start there

 **Dan:** Uh

 **Dan:** Sorta? But also not really?

 **Dan:** I mean dick stuff happened but not really straight up boning

 **Dan:** Ahah I suppose any boning we would do wouldn't be straight boning but u catch my drift

 **Barry:** Awesome am I allowed to mention that part

 **Dan:** Once again, go nuts.

 **Dan:** Actually wait Barry don't go nuts can you not tell Ross everything at this very moment

 **Dan:** Cause I'm gonna immediately get a text from him and I'm tired

 **Dan:** He already asked me if we had sex and I haven't exactly responded yet

 **Barry:** Oops.

 **Dan:** God damn it.

 **Barry:** Hey I’m sure it’ll be fine he’s not THAT bad

 **Dan:** I beg to differ

 **Dan:** I mean don't get me wrong I love Ross he's like one of my best friends and I really do care about him but he's also ROSS

 **Barry:** Yeah so

 **Dan:** Barry he's a sadist and you know it

 **Dan:** That's not even me being mean he LITERALLY admitted it

 **Dan:** you were THERE that day so don't act like it isn't true

 **Barry:** Okay yeah you have a point but once again not THAT bad

 **Dan:** To you!

 **Dan:** He lives to fuck with me and Arin

 **Dan:** He made Arin piss the fucking bed last week come on

 **Barry:** Oh yeah he told me about that

 **Barry:** I promise you he didn't shut up about it as much as Arin probably didn't

 **Dan:** Actually Arin's pretty embarrassed about it it's only come up once

 **Dan:** I have to ask him about it again cause I'm sure that's one hell of a story

 **Dan:** But anyway back to Ross it's probably because you guys have your thing and he loves you of course he's not that bad to you

 **Barry:** Ross doesn't love me?

 **Barry:** And we don't have a thing

 **Dan:** WE ARE GOING IN FUCKING CIRCLES BAR

 **Barry:** But we don't?

 **Barry:** Anyway ttyl I'm gonna go out and get something to eat

 **Barry:** Yes with Ross who I don’t like secretly love or something

 **Dan:** Suuuure

 **Barry:** If you haven't already you should do that too

 **Barry:** Seriously go eat I know you already

 **Dan:** Thanks mom

 **Barry:** You're welcome son

 

Dan smiles a little as he puts his phone down, and he looks over at Arin, who was sitting up now and messing with his own phone.

"Someone texting you too?"

"Well, yeah, Suzy was, but right now I'm just playing a game," Arin says, voice still a bit husky from sleep.

Dan's mind immediately reels back to the conversation between him and Suzy that morning, and he eyes Arin timidly.

"...What?"

"Did she say anything about me?"

"Just that you were being a big secretive weirdo this morning. You could've just told her, you know,” Arin pointed out.

Dan worries the sheets in his hand, looking down sheepishly. "I know, but I...panicked I guess? I didn't want to really tell her without talking to you about it first. ‘Cause I don't know where we...uh..."

"Stand?" Arin offers, finishing the sentence, and Dan nods, stomach getting a bit swirly again, though definitely not from hunger this time.

"Yeah, exactly. We should probably talk about that.”

Arin shifts from his sitting position to lay on his side facing Dan, head propped up on his hand. “Okay. What do you wanna talk about?”

“Well...like, what are we now?”

Arin goes quiet, thinking for a moment before responding, obviously being careful with his words. “Well...what do you want us to be?”

“Arin.”

“What? I’m serious. What do you want us to be?” He repeats the question as Dan sits up, hand twisting and toying with his own curls. Nervous habit.

“Well I mean…” Dan takes a deep breath, letting it whoosh out of him slowly. “I don’t know man? That’s kind of a hard question.”

“...It’s literally just hey, do you wanna date or just stay friends?”

“Yeah, I _know_ that, Arin. That’s where the question gets hard. ‘Cause I’ve never really...thought about that? Like, us being more than friends. But now I’m starting to kind of feel different, and it’s confusing.”

Arin appears to be intrigued. “Confusing how?”

Dan sighs. He figures there’s no reason to beat around the bush at this point. “Because now I’m starting to think I might kind of...love you? In a totally not platonic and super gay way? Or maybe I already did, at least a little, and now I’m actually thinking about it?” He shrugs. “One of those. But feelings are definitely there.”

Arin remains silent, eyeing Dan intensely, and Dan just continues to ramble.

“Like I’m noticing stuff I never noticed before, and I kind of want to do stuff I’ve never wanted to before? And maybe I do kind of want to date you? But I also don’t know, because this is kind of new to me. I’ve never had feelings for another guy. Or anything like this. It's all new to me and shit.”

“I _know_ you haven’t,” Arin almost reminds him of that fact, and it's weird, because Arin really _does_ know. Arin knows Dan quite well, probably knows him better than anyone else did. Maybe even better than Dan knew himself in some areas. “And that’s fine. Which is why the last thing I’d want to do is push you into anything.”

“What about you, though? What do you want?”

Arin snorts. “Dude, I’ve honestly wanted you since like middle school.”

Dan looks over at Arin incredulously. “Arin, we _met_ around that time. Don’t exaggerate.”

There’s a moment of silence. Arin looks away from Dan’s gaze in a way that feels shy, and Dan’s eyes widen.

“...Arin, are you _serious_? You’re fucking with me.” Had Arin really felt that way for _that_ long? And Dan never noticed?

Holy shit. Either Dan is the most clueless person alive, or Arin is just really damn amazing at hiding things.

But he's _not_ , Arin was always forward when it came to this, Dan realizes. Thinking about it now, Arin was actually really fucking obvious the entire time. Dan was actually just clueless. Or he just didn't take any of it seriously.

Arin doesn’t immediately answer, instead biting his lip, worrying the pink skin between his teeth as he tried to get his thoughts in order. “...I mean, of course back then it wasn’t really sexual or anything, but...yeah, there were definitely feelings from really early on. I didn’t really know it at the time, but when we became friends I just...fuckin’ always wanted to be around you and shit? And maybe I wanted to hold your hand and kiss you sometimes? Took me a couple years to realize what those feelings meant, but yeah.”

“Jesus dude. That’s fucking...ages of liking me without me knowing.”

“Yeah. I never really expected anything to happen, though,” Arin says, voice sounding a bit sad. “I kind of came to terms with the idea that we wouldn’t date.”

“So if I _did_ want us to be a thing--”

“I'm totally down for that,” Arin says probably a little too quickly. “But even if you don't want to, I'm okay with that too. The question still stands.”

Dan thinks for a moment before speaking again. “...Hey, sit up for a second?”

Arin obeys, sitting up so he's facing Dan, and he doesn't comment when Dan grabs his hands, threading their fingers together. Once again, Dan’s heart is pounding way too damn fast.

“This is okay, right?”

Arin nods, and Dan can't help but notice the way his cheeks are flushed pink.

He really is cute.

Before he even knows what he's doing, Dan is leaning in to kiss Arin, soft and slow, more experimental than anything, and Arin doesn't hesitate to kiss back, his grip on Dan’s hands tightening a little.

Somehow, Dan knows that this means a lot more than the kissing they'd done before. They aren't kissing because they're horny, or because they're too tired to know what they're doing. They're both wide awake, and in the right mind, yet they're still kissing.

They're kissing because they just want to. Arin tastes like sleep, a little sour, and Dan is sure his mouth doesn't taste any better, but something about the fact that he's kissing Arin makes him not really care about the taste at all. Arin clearly doesn't seem to mind it much either, if the way he's kissing Dan with just as much energy says anything.

Dan leaves the kiss gentle and sweet, and when he pulls back, he notices that Arin is smiling goofily, eyes unfocused, but bright. Dan can't help but smile too, that same warmth he'd felt before falling asleep the night before returning in waves.

“You still haven't answered the question, Dan.”

Dan presses another small kiss to Arin’s lips. “Did the kissing not give enough away?”

“I wanna hear you say it.”

Dan laughs. “You’re so lame.”

Arin pushes him lightly, giggling a bit himself. “Nah, come on, it's important,” He says, and Dan grins.

“Okay, yeah, I want to date you. Like I said, dating guys is new to me, but I want to at least _try_. Because it’s you. You're super important to me, and I love you, so I...want you to go out with me?” Dan feels awkward, but as far as he can tell, Arin doesn’t seem to mind. They could deal with awkward right now.

Arin doesn't say _anything_ , he just keeps grinning that stupid grin, and it makes Dan giggle.

“Dude, at least give me something. I'm basically asking you out right now. As in Arin, you should totally be my boyfriend.” Saying that feels so weird. Kind of heavy, almost. That'll definitely take some getting used to. “But c’mon, don't just look at me like--”

Dan’s words are cut off by Arin’s lips, the man kissing him insistently, and though he's a bit startled Dan does kiss back, smiling against Arin’s mouth when he feels Arin’s lips curl up a bit.

“Yes, yes, of course I'll be your boyfriend, you're a fucking idiot,” Arin finally says, sounding giddy. “Excuse me for having a moment, this is kind of something I've wanted for a long time.”

Dan laughs again. “I know, and that's fine. It's just funny seeing you so happy about it. It's cute.”

Arin’s face reddens at the compliment and Dan kisses his cheek, just like Arin had done to him earlier.

“This is nice, but can we go get food? My stomach is like caving in on itself right now,” Dan says, wincing a little in discomfort when he feels his stomach bubbling.

“Oh, yeah, totally. I just gotta go back to my dorm for a second first.”

“Why?”

“I don't have shoes.”

Dan’s eyebrows furrow. “What? But you...Arin, did you come here last night with no shoes on?”

“...I had socks on,” Arin mutters.

“ _Arin_.”

“ _Listen_ , we’re on the same floor, it takes me like five minutes to walk here, and I was eager. Don't fuckin’ judge me.”

“I'm not!” Dan claims. “I'm not judging you, just...go get shoes, dude. I can't believe you.”

“But you love me.”

“Okay, yes, maybe I do,” Dan admits. “But that doesn't mean you aren’t ridiculous. Now go before I fucking eat you alive because that's how hungry I am.”

“I'm not opposed to the idea,” Arin says with a wink, and Dan scoffs.

“I don't mean in the sexy way! I mean it literally. Go get your damn shoes.”

“Fine.” Arin gives him a quick peck on the lips before getting up and leaving.

Once Arin is gone, Dan gets up and quickly changes his own clothes before flopping back onto his bed with a heavy sigh. He's still trying to process most of what just happened, him and Arin are _dating_ now, holy shit. It's crazy to think about, but Dan does feel pretty content right now. He doesn't really have any complaints. It just feels odd. He has to get used to it all.

He starts messing with his phone to pass the time, and when it buzzes with yet another text from Ross a few minutes later he's not even surprised.

 

 **Ross:** So was the d good

 **Dan:** God damn it

 **Dan:** Barry told you?

 **Ross:** Possibly

 **Ross:** And I'm happy for you guys but also what dick stuff happened exactly

 **Dan:** Maybe one beej but I am not talking to you about details right now

 **Dan:** Maybe later

 **Ross:** Aw why not now?

 **Dan:** Because me and Arin literally just talked about this and yes we're now dating and you won't shut up if I tell you

 **Ross:** So it's official??

 **Dan:** Yep

 **Dan:** Arin is officially my boyfriend

 **Dan:** Still not used to saying that it feels weird

 **Ross:** Dude congrats and stuff I am so fucking happy for you guys

 **Ross:** Even though we all knew it would happen that's still awesome

 **Dan:** Thank you :D

 **Ross:** But also about me not shutting up about you guys banging what no way

 **Ross:** I would never do such a thing how could you even suggest that

 **Dan:** You are such a cheeky son of a bitch I bet you're grinning your ass off rn

 **Ross:** But who sucked who off you can't leave me hanging like that Dan

 **Ross:** Did you fuck his face

 **Ross:** Did he fuck ur face

 **Dan:** It is too early for this can we not

 **Ross:** Early my ass it's like 1 in the afternoon

 **Dan:** TOO EARLY

 **Ross:** Unless you guys both sucked each other off

 **Ross:** There is such a thing as 69ing

 **Ross:** I bet that's what happened

 **Ross:** But even then someone would be on top wouldn't they

 **Ross:** Danny who was on top

 **Dan:**  Fuck off can you stop rambling about me and Arin doing dick things it's weird

 **Dan:**  Next thing I know ur gonna write a damn fanfiction about me and Arin banging

 **Dan:** Like Bri did about me and him pls don't do that

 **Ross:** Ohhh my god wait

 **Ross:** I'm gonna do that now

 **Ross:** RIGHT now

 **Dan:** Don't

 **Ross:** Hang on I'm gonna call up Brian right now

 **Dan:** How about you DON'T do that doesn't that sound like a fun idea

 **Ross:** See if he wants to collaborate on this shit

 **Dan:** Ross

 **Ross:** Dan who should take the dick I might as well consult the source material right

 **Ross:** Prob u because idk you've always seemed kinda like a twink to me

 **Dan:** YOURE A TWINK

 **Ross:** Am not

 **Dan:**  ACTUALLY NO I AM NOT ARGUING WITH YOU ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT WERE TWINKS OKAY I REFUSE

 **Dan:** IT WAS NICE TALKING TO YOU BYE ROSS GO EAT A STEAMING HOT BAG OF DICKS

 **Ross:** But if I eat that then what're you gonna eat for breakfast

 **Ross:** Man I can't let you starve that would be terrible

 **Dan:** Dude I swear to god

 **Ross:** Actually wait no mb u already had some steaming dick for dinner so ur probably sick of it by now

 **Dan:**  SHUT UP

 **Ross:** c:

 

Arin comes back just as he's sending the last text. He's in a hoodie now, and yes, he does indeed have shoes on.

“Ready to go then?”

Dan nods, getting up and grabbing his jacket, and pretty soon they're out the door, making their way out of the building together. Even though it's not exactly early, there aren't many people out and about on campus right now.

When Dan feels Arin’s hand bump against his while they walk, he can't help but smile to himself, taking Arin’s hand in his and lacing their fingers together like he had done before.

Yeah, it still feels a bit weird, and Dan has to get used to it, but he honestly can't wait to.


	6. In Which Nudes Do Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewd photos are sent, penises get hard, and Dan just can't catch a fucking break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wheezes* wOO IM NOT DEAD ENJOY THE SLIGHT SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE THERE WILL BE ACTUAL SMUT IN THE NEXT PINKY PROMISE

**Arin** : HWO WAS IT FOR  
  
**Dan** : What  
  
**Arin** : WHO WERE THEY FOR DAN  
  
**Arin** : TELL ME  
  
**Dan** : Arin it is four in the morning  
  
**Arin** : Yet you immediately responded were you even sleeping  
  
**Dan** : I mean  
  
**Dan** : I was GETTING THERE shut up  
  
**Dan** : But still man what the fuck it's late  
  
**Arin** : DUDE  
  
**Dan** : What??  
  
**Arin** : I need to know you don't fuckin understand  
  
**Dan** : Are you drunk  
  
**Dan** : Or high  
  
**Dan** : Or under some influence  
  
**Arin** : What no way you know I don't do any of those  
  
**Arin** : What even is a weed lol  
  
**Dan** : How tired are you right now  
  
**Arin** : Very VERY tired  
  
**Arin** : I literally shot up in a cold sweat because I NEED TO KNOW

 **Dan** : You did not do that

 **Arin** : ALRIGHT MAYBE I WAS UP ANYWAY NOT RELEVANT

 **Dan** : What do you need to know?  
  
**Dan** : I actually have no idea what we're talking about right now  
  
**Arin** : I need to know who they were for  
  
**Dan** : Can you be a little more specific?  
  
**Arin** : DAN WHO WERE THEY FOOOOR  
  
**Dan** : IM GONNA COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS WHO WHAT WAS FOR  
  
**Dan** : *WAS WHAT FOR  
  
**Dan** : GDI NOW I CANT TALK  
  
**Arin** : THE PICTURES GOD DAMN IT  
  
**Dan** : ???  
  
**Arin** : The dick pics Dan  
  
**Arin** : THE DICK PICS  
  
**Dan** : OHH  
  
**Dan** : No one dude  
  
**Arin** : You can tell me it's not like I'm gonna get mad  
  
**Arin** : I'm the one who actually gets your dick anyway so who cares  
  
**Dan** : No I'm serious  
  
**Dan** : I only took them cause Brian was being an ass  
  
**Arin** : So they were for Brian  
  
**Dan** : No.

 **Arin** : He'd probably enjoy dick pics from you tbh  
  
**Arin** : You know Bri  
  
**Dan** : Trust me I'm very aware  
  
**Dan** : He was taking pics for his own purposes and he wouldn't lay off when he found out I didn't ever really do it  
  
**Dan** : So I took them out of spite and then forgot to delete them  
  
**Arin** : Oh  
  
**Arin** : Okay that was actually haunting me for a while thanks  
  
**Dan** : What really  
  
**Arin** : Hell yeah dude ever since the night I got them I couldn't stop wondering who they were for

 **Dan** : Aw were you jealous?

 **Arin** : No

 **Dan** : You so were weren't you

 **Arin** : I WASNT

 **Dan** : I'm gonna ask suze if you were

 **Arin** : She's SLEEPING DONT

 **Dan** : Then just tell me the truth so I don’t wake her

 **Dan** : I know you were

 **Arin** : FINE maybe a little

 **Dan** : There we go

 **Dan** : Also that's adorable

 **Arin** : Shut up

 **Arin** : Anyway did you actually delete them?  
  
**Dan** : I think I did  
  
**Dan** : Why do you want one

 **Arin** : Yes pls  
  
**Dan** : I was joking  
  
**Dan** : Well mostly at least  
  
**Dan** : Plus I mean you've seen my dick in person do you really want pictures of it  
  
**Arin** : YES PLS

 

Dan snorts at Arin's enthusiasm, his free hand moving from where it was resting behind his head to slide down to his stomach, idly rubbing at the exposed skin. All of his skin is exposed, well, at least the skin on his torso, considering he isn’t wearing a shirt right now. He's honestly surprised he hasn't dropped his phone on his face yet in this position, since holding his phone up with one hand while lying on his back was just _asking_ to get a face full of phone.  
  
He has experience with this, trust him.  
****

**Dan** : Well if you're serious  
  
**Dan** : I guess I can take some lewd pictures  
  
**Arin** : Why wouldn't I be serious  
  
**Arin** : My dick is as hard as a fucking rock of course I want lewd pictures  
  
**Dan** : Arin why are you hard  
  
**Arin** : When am I not hard  
  
**Dan** : Most of the time actually?  
  
**Arin** : Alright maybe I was jacking it

 **Arin** : MAYBE  
  
**Dan** : At four in the morning

 **Arin** : Oh like you haven’t done shit like that before

 **Arin** : Don’t act like you’re innocent Mr. No Reason Boners

 **Dan** : Fine you got me there  
  
**Arin** : That's not the point anyway  
****

**Dan** : Is it not  
  
**Dan** : Listen I'll take one and then I'm going to bed  
  
**Arin** : But Dan  
  
**Dan** : As fun as sexting sounds I'm gonna fall asleep halfway through so no  
  
**Arin** : But Daaaan

 **Arin** : We haven’t even tried that before can’t we do it?  
  
**Dan** : Arin

 **Arin** : It’s not like it's that hard to get kinky through text

 **Dan** : No

 **Arin** : :l

  
  
Dan opens his camera and switches to the front one, just looking at his appearance on the screen before doing anything. His hair is disheveled and splayed out on the pillow his head is resting on, an absolute mess, but that part is pretty normal.

Since Dan doesn’t have a shirt on, his slightly tanned, almost too thin frame is on display for all to see. All being only Arin, that is. Other than that he’s got blue boxers on, which are visible slightly on the screen along with the rest of him if he held his arm way up and turned his phone a little. He had also taken his contacts off hours ago, so now his glasses are perched on his face, which just makes him look kind of nerdy and not sexy at all. In his opinion, at least.

 _None_ of this is terribly sexy, if he’s being honest. How is he even supposed to _do_ this?

He puts his phone down for a moment, lifting his hips to slide his boxers down his thighs and off of his legs.

And now he’s naked. Okay, sure. Why not.

Jesus, Dan is really out of his element in terms of making himself look attractive. Well, face-wise he could manage, a smirk and half-lidded eyes usually did the trick, and voice-wise he was pretty sure he knew the kind of lilt to inflict to make himself sound sexy, but he was at a loss for the rest of him.

Clearly, Dan is not as good at this sort of thing as people might assume.

Though, it's not like Arin didn't know that. There were plenty of times Dan had to go to _Arin_ for advice when it came to picking up girls, so he doubted Arin would care if he got a slightly silly picture right now. He probably wouldn't care as long as Dan was somehow involved.

But Dan doesn’t _want_ to send a silly picture, he wants to be all hot and seductive, and he is _struggling_. With a grumble, Dan slips his glasses off and places them on his nightstand, rashly deciding that he'd look better without them.

Except that's _stupid,_ because now he can't even fucking _see_ if he looks good or not. As much as he loved Arin, he was _not_ getting up and going all the way to the bathroom just to put his contacts on for one single photo. He puts the glasses back on reluctantly, eyeing himself up with the front camera yet again now that his clear sight is back.

Okay, fine. He’ll leave them on.

He peers down at his flaccid dick before licking his palm and taking it in hand, giving himself a few long strokes, trying to work it up to hardness. That'd look better, right? When he'd taken the other pictures, he _was_ hard, but he wasn't necessarily trying to take dick pics that would arouse someone else back then.

He was hard at the time just because that happened to him sometimes. He'd say it was a no reason boner, but it was probably one from nervous tension than anything.

Nervous tension due to taking photos of his penis for the first time. Yep. Dan is _lame_.

He groans lowly as his thumb drags over his frenulum, his other hand trailing down to fondle his own balls, rolling them in his palm and coaxing another breathy sound out of himself.

Great, now he just kind of wants to say fuck it to the nudes and get off. But he can’t just do that. Arin’s waiting.

It doesn't take much longer for Dan to get hard, and once he does he forces himself to stop his strokes and teasing rubs, as much as he doesn't want to, picking his phone up yet again.

The camera is pointing at him for probably the third time that night, and he takes his cock in hand again, just holding it as he makes eye contact with the camera.

He takes the photo, smirking up at the camera flirtily, and once it's taken his face drops back to its neutral state as he looks over it. He had managed to hold his phone at an angle that allowed his bare torso and crotch to be visible, but a bit of his hair got cut off in the process. Oh well, it's not like that’s a problem, he has more than enough of that to go around.

Alright, he has to admit the picture doesn’t look... _that_ bad. It isn’t blurry at all, and he looks pretty attractive, so that’s good, right? He sends the picture to Arin with a simple “;)” to go along with it, not really expecting Arin to respond since he’s been so quiet since the last text. It was entirely possible that the younger man fell asleep while waiting for the picture.

However, Dan immediately gets a response.

 

 **Arin** : Oh fuck yes

 **Arin** : Were you jerking off already?

 

Dan almost tells him the truth, that he'd gotten himself hard just for the picture, but he decides against it, realizing he can play around with the claim.

 

 **Dan** : Maaaybe I was

 **Dan** : Maybe I just couldn't help myself

 **Arin** : Couldn't help yourself?

 **Dan** : Yeah

 **Dan** : Thinking about that hot bod

 

He could’ve been more creative with that, honestly. Oh well. He’s tired and horny, who could blame him?

 

 **Dan** : Well, I'm still going to bed so have fun with that

 **Arin** : What really

 **Dan** : Yeah babe

 **Arin** : I’d complain but this is enough jack off material to last me quite a while to be honest so

 **Arin** : I'll live

 **Arin** : I'm totally getting you back for leaving me hanging with a hot nude though

 **Dan** : Fine whatever

 **Dan** : I'll take my punishment later idc

 **Arin** : Ooh that's kinky

 **Dan** : GOODNIGHT ARIN

 **Arin** : <3

 

Dan puts his phone back on the nightstand, huffing as he lays back in bed, and he reaches for his underwear to put it back on before he remembers that he's still _very_ hard.

He chews on his lip.

Alright, a quick jerk before bed wouldn't hurt, right?

He licks his palm for the second time, he probably should just use lube instead of the constant wetting of his hand but he's lazy and sluggish, and he figures this is going to be fast anyway.

He wraps his wet palm around his cock again, sighing at the contact, and he gets to work.

Dan actually falls asleep quickly once he finishes and cleans up, so that’s a plus, at least

\--

The next time Dan hears from Arin is early the next day, when he's in the library on campus, wide awake and attempting to study even though he's running solely on a rushed jerk off sesh and an alarmingly small amount of sleep.

And Skittles. Though, it's not like that's doing much.

Sometimes his body just sort of felt... _used_ to his shitty sleep schedule, and he didn't even feel all that tired when he didn't sleep right. Waking up was a different story, he felt like death doing that regardless of if he slept one or even nine hours, but once he was actually out of bed and doing things, he felt pretty okay.

Arguably, he even felt more awake when he slept less, and more tired when he slept more, the sole reason for that being his body growing accustomed to him running on such little sleep so often. Though, this usually led to him crashing about halfway through the day.

Man, Dan’s body is weird.

Anyway, Arin.

 

 **Arin** : Yo are you awake  
  
**Arin** : If so where r u  
  
**Dan** : I'm very awake and in the library what's up  
  
**Arin** : Dude what? It's early as shit

 **Arin** : And you don't even have any morning classes today.

 **Dan** : So

 **Arin** : So why are you in the library?  
  
**Dan** : I have a test tomorrow so I'm studying  
  
**Arin** : Why the library can't u just study in your room

 **Arin** : It’s not like Barry’s loud

 **Arin** : If he’s even there that is

 **Dan** : He is there and not loud but it's all quiet and serious in here so it's helpful  
  
**Arin** : Also since when do you study  
  
**Dan** : Since I woke up early as hell with no class to go to and a finished essay and realized maybe studying is what a good student would do before an exam  
  
**Arin** : Yeah but you aren't a good student  
  
**Arin** : You're a terrible student actually  
  
**Dan** : Rude  
  
**Arin** : Baby I'm just saying    
  
**Dan** : Don't try to use pet names on me that was still sassy  
**  
** **Arin** : But babe  
  
**Dan** : Could you hold the sauce for a couple of hours  
  
**Dan** : Don't need your sass and names rn big cat  
  
**Arin** : YOU JUST USED A PET NAME YOURSELF  
  
**Dan** : THAT DOES NOT COUNT I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU THAT FOR YEARS  
  
**Arin** : Still a pet name so you're a hypocrite  
  
**Dan** : Does that actually count as a pet name?  
  
**Arin** : Pretty sure it does  
  
**Dan** : Have I always been that gay towards you  
  
**Arin** : I mean pet names aren't inherently gay  
  
**Arin** : But even putting that aside yes we were both pretty gay towards each other from the start so  
  
**Arin** : Anyway  
  
**Arin** : Are there a lot of people there?  
  
**Dan** : Of course not dude  
  
**Dan** : Who the hell is gonna be in the library right now  
  
**Arin** : You apparently  
  
**Dan** : Okay fine you got me there  
  
**Dan** : Dick  
  
**Arin** : Speaking of dicks  
  
**Dan** : Oh boy I wonder where is this going  
  
**Dan** : It's been a couple of hours since we talked about penises

 **Dan** : Or looked at them considering I sent you a picture of things last night

 **Dan** : Do you have no self control

 

Dan places his phone down after sending off the text and moves to slam the textbook in front of him shut.  
  
So much for studying. His phone goes off again almost immediately, and he huffs hard through his nose. It isn’t a response in words, it’s a picture, and he's more than shocked when it actually isn't just Arin's dick. Which he was sort of expecting.  
  
It _is_ a picture of him, though. Arin's in bed, hair splayed out messily around his face, looking all nice and long and silky. Arin's gaze is half-lidded and looking straight at the camera, lips curled up into a smirk with an eyebrow cocked, and a hand is placed on his soft stomach, as if it had been trailing down.  
  
Dan can't tell if Arin is actually naked, or if he's just shirtless with his underwear on, because his crotch is out of frame.  
  
So much for dick. Dan feels lied to.

Wanting to see Arin's dick so much still throws Dan off a bit. He can't deny that he does, though. Seeing his boyfriend's dick sounds way more fun than reading right now.  
  
The picture makes Dan blush and look over his shoulder, eyes darting around the warmly lit room to see if anyone was looking at him. No one was, of course. The few people who were actually there were too busy reading or on laptops to actually pay any attention to what he was doing.  
  
Or sleeping. Dan can swear that the one guy over there also sitting at a table was asleep with his head buried in a textbook. That was none of Dan's business, though.  
  
Dan looks back down at his phone. The photo had been sent alongside some messages.

  
  
**Arin** : Of course I have no self control  
  
**Arin** : Like what you see? ;)

 

Dan rolls his eyes. Fucking Arin.  
  
Well, he likes what he sees, but that's not the point.

 

 **Dan** : Possibly.  
  
**Arin** : Only possibly?  
  
**Dan** : Are you actually sending me nudes while I'm at the library?  
  
**Arin** : Of course I am

 **Dan** : I can't send any back right now sadly

 **Arin** : SEND NUDES

 **Dan** : Don't meme right now  
  
**Dan** : Plus just calling a meme out doesn't make it funny  
  
**Dan** : You're not even memeing properly cmon  
  
**Arin** : I beg to differ.  
  
**Arin** : But also I mean

  
  
Another picture goes through.  
  
It's angled just a little lower, only Arin's mouth and some of his nose are really visible, lips now curled up into a smirk, and Dan can now see the waistline of his underwear. Arin usually wore boxer briefs, but what Dan sees is a light pink, and it looks soft, kind of see-through and patterned, kind of...lacy?  
  
There's not much to see that's different than the first picture besides the tiny peek of fabric, his actual crotch isn't even that visible, not enough to see dick, at least. It takes a few seconds for Dan to realize it, what Arin is actually showing him, but once he does, his breath catches in his throat.  
  
Dan is looking at the lace trim of panties.  
  
Arin is wearing _fucking panties_.

Dan swallows thickly, feeling his dick twitch in his pants as another message comes through. Fuck. If he actually gets a boner in the fucking library of all places, he's not going to be happy. 

 

 **Arin** : It's not REALLY a nude if I'm not naked, is it?  
  
**Dan** : Duuude  
  
**Arin** : :3c  
  
**Dan** : First of all NEVER use that face again  
  
**Dan** : Not even Suzy uses that face that's not allowed  
  
**Dan** : Second ARE YOU WEARING PANTIES RIGHT NOW  
  
**Arin** : ;3c  
  
**Dan** : ARIN why do yuo have panties  
  
**Dan** : You*  
  
**Arin** : Reasons  
  
**Dan** : Suzy?  
  
**Arin** : I said reasons  
  
**Arin** : It's not important right now maybe I'll tell you later  
  
**Dan** : That's totally important

 

Dan's grip on his phone is probably too tight as it goes off again, another picture of Arin lighting his phone up from its idly dim state. Arin probably held the phone very high up for this picture, extending his arm more, because now Arin's face and his crotch were both comfortably in the same shot.  
  
The panties themselves weren't anything fancy; the only thing really lacy was the trim, the rest looked soft and silky, with a small bow on the front. That gave them a sort of innocent look, adorable even, though the hard dick straining against the fabric made the sight way dirtier than it probably should've been.  
  
The hand that was previously on Arin's stomach was now on the panties, loosely gripping the bulge, thumb resting over the head of Arin's dick over the panties, pressing down on what looked like a wet spot.  
  
Arin's cheeks were flushed pink, and he was biting his lip, eyebrows furrowed a little.

  
  
**Arin** : Isn't this more important?

 

God. Damn. It.

Yep, he's hard. Dan is hard. In the library. That's a thing that's happening in Dan's life right now. That picture punched his one-way ticket to Bonerville and he is _not_ pleased.

Well, he is, and that’s the _problem_. 

 

 **Dan** : why 

 **Arin** : Why what  
  
**Arin** : Do you not like it or something?

 **Arin** : I can lose the panties if that’s an issue  
  
**Dan** : NO THTS NOT IT  
  
**Dan** : NO ITS GREAT TIS JUST THAT I POPPED A BONER IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING LIBRARY THANKS ARIN  
  
**Arin** : Pfffft  
  
**Arin** : Tis just that I popped a boner is a great sentence  
  
**Dan** : LISTEN  
  
**Dan** : *ITS  
  
**Arin** : Also I mean that was the plan  
  
**Dan** : Are you trying to seduce me  
  
**Dan** : Right now  
  
**Arin** : Possibly  
  
**Arin** : Or maybe I just really like embarrassing you

  
  
Dan starts to type out a slightly peeved response when once again, for the millionth time, another photo comes through.  
  
Arin had moved to lay on his stomach, and it's clear that he had to twist his arm awkwardly to actually get this picture to come out right, but it did, and now Dan is staring at Arin's plump ass. Arin always had a nice ass, one Dan usually wanted to grab, and now was certainly no different.

  
  
**Arin** : How many pictures is it going to take before you come and fuck me hard?

 

That curvy son of a bitch.  
  
Dan huffs, shifting in his chair a little, feeling his dick against his zipper, and that just makes him hyper aware of how hard he is.  
  
He grumbles quietly in annoyance, fingers flying across the keyboard as he types.

 

 **Dan** : Dude I'm gonna have to walk across campus with a hard on  
  
**Arin** : Lmao  
  
**Dan** : DONT LMAO ME RIGHT AFTER ASKING ME TO FUCK YOU HARD  
  
**Dan** : Do NOT  
  
**Dan** : I'm going to kick your ass oh my god  
  
**Arin** : *lick  
  
**Dan** : ARIN  
  
**Arin** : What it sounds more fun that way  
  
**Arin** : Grabbing it would also be fun  
  
**Arin** : Or slapping it  
  
**Arin** : Listen I'm not a picky guy  
  
**Dan** : Fuck  
  
**Arin** : Babe you should come over  
  
**Dan** : I can't  
  
**Dan** : I have a raging erection right now if I get up it'll be obvious  
  
**Dan** : WAIT NO I know what you're going to say and if you do I'm NOT having sex with you  
  
**Dan** : Don't fucking say it you memey bastard it doesn't even make SENSE right now  
  
**Arin** : ...  
  
**Arin** : My parents aren't home  
  
**Dan** : I hate you

 **Dan** : These memes aren’t even THAT relevant anymore shut the fuck up  
  
**Arin** : You love me and shut up they so are  
  
**Dan** : You are just full of shitty memes today aren't u  
  
**Arin** : You love that too but also when am I not tbh

 **Dan** : Next thing I know you’re gonna dab while we fuck

 **Arin** : Would you be mad if I did that?

 **Dan** : YES OF COURSE  
  
**Arin** : You also love my sweet ass so u should come fuck it  
  
**Dan** : You're really horny today actually what's up with that  
  
**Arin** : Dude I asked if you were awake hoping you were too so maybe I could get you to bang me

 **Arin** : What did you expect  
  
**Arin** : You up and left last night so now I'm craving the premium D

 **Arin** : That high quality dick action

 **Dan** : As opposed to what kind of d

 **Dan** : Low quality?

 **Arin** : Yeah like you know

 **Arin** : Cheap knock off store brand dick

 **Arin** : Not as good as the authentic brand dick

 **Arin** : That kind of d

 **Dan** : So you just want my dick is that it

 **Dan** : Am I good for nothing else besides my amazing dick

 **Arin** : I didn’t mean it like THAT

 **Arin** : But it is amazing

 **Dan** : So my dick is premium and you want it right now is that what I’m hearing

 **Arin** : I do

 **Arin** : I want it deep inside of me

 **Arin** : Like right this second I’m so down for hopping on a dick

 **Arin** : If you’re down for getting your dick hopped on that is

 

Dan could feel the flush on his cheeks at the thought. Despite how unserious Arin was wording it, it was still making Dan’s mind do... _things_. They hadn't gone quite that far just yet, but honestly Dan was more down for it than he'd ever like to admit.

He must've taken too long to respond, because Arin starts sending more texts.

  
  
**Arin** : But I mean I know we're gonna end up cuddling at some point either way so there's that too  
  
**Arin** : Plus I wanted to see you in general bc I love you so fuck off  
  
**Arin** : But don't fuck off actually I miss you  
  
**Arin** : Fuck off in this direction  
   
  
Dan sighs, looking around the room once again. Well, it's still early, and if he walks fast enough he doubts anyone he actually _knows_ would run into him...  
  
Fuck it.    
  
Dan grabs his books and binder and all but shoves the items into his bag, standing up quickly and walking as fast as he can out of the room without running, eyes still cast downward at the screen of his phone.

  
  
**Dan** : Alright fine I'm going but your ass is grass I hope you know that  
  
**Arin** : Then come mow it dickweed  
  
**Dan** : Not helping your case baby girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on [Tumblr](http://grouchycouchy.tumblr.com) for more Grump shenanigans!


End file.
